


Open Your Eyes And See (You'll See)

by vladamsandler



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Dragons, Fantasy Violence, How to Train Your Dragon AU, M/M, Minor Stephanie/Trixie - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: "The house in front of his is already on fire, crumbling from the weight of an enormous red monster crawling down the side of the roof. Robbie's eyes widen at the proximity of the creature, flames licking at its wide snout as it swings its head in his direction."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "Sticks and Stones" by Jónsi, an Icelandic singer/songwriter! This is the credits song on the official movie soundtrack and even has some Icelandic lyrics!

_"DRAGONS!"_

Robbie sits straight up in bed, awoken by the sounds of screams and destruction. He throws off the covers and hops onto the floor to look out the high basement window in his room. What he sees is utter chaos.

The house in front of his is already on fire, crumbling from the weight of an enormous red monster crawling down the side of the roof. Robbie's eyes widen at the proximity of the creature, flames licking at its wide snout as it swings its head in his direction. He backs away from the window, heart pounding. Another attack already? The hordes had ravaged the village just last month. Half the town was still being rebuilt from the destruction.

Robbie scrambles up the stairs and grabs his helmet and shield on his way out the door. He doesn't look back as he sprints away from the sound of beating wings and a deafening roar. He's learned how to outrun such a beast, it's apparently the only thing he's good at. He swings around the corner of a stonewall shop, narrowly avoiding a wall of flames. He can feel the heat behind him as his legs pump and his arms burn with the weight of his shield.

He runs up a rocky pathway towards one of the town's mounted catapults, hoping the people loading it can fire it in time to hit the dragon chasing him. The red beast gallops behind, flapping its wings to propel its heavy body up the adjacent rocks. Robbie looks behind him to see the monster slap villagers aside as it builds up another burst of fire in its throat. He slips at the sound of the catapult flinging an enormous boulder out over the village, losing his helmet as the machine shakes the ground with its effort. The projectile just misses the dragon's head as it appears over the cliffedge. It roars with fury as the boulder takes out one its allies tens of meters away and swipes at the wooden structure with five huge claws.

Robbie scrabbles across the ground reaching for his shield as people scream and run past him in an effort to escape the collapsing machine. He tries to get to his feet to jump out of the way, but is suddenly walloped to the side by a heavy blunt force. Robbie grunts as the wind is knocked out of him. Dazed, he looks up to see the catapult crash onto the ground right where he had just been.

"Robbie, are you okay??"

A familiar voice has him turn towards the man who'd just saved his life.

"I'm fine Sportaflop, don't worry about me. Worry about THAT!" He points at the dragon crawling over the flaming wreckage, eyeing the two men with a look of pure hatred.

Robbie watches as Sportacus snatches his shield, picking it up like it weighs nothing at all, and sprints directly at the monster. He sees him dive out of the way of another swipe, rolling across the ground before jumping up on a rock for leverage. He leaps into the air with a yell, swinging the shield downward onto the snout of the dragon and smacking its entire head down into the ground.

_"Run Robbie!"_

Robbie kicks his legs to move in the opposite direction and takes cover behind a nearby pile of boulders. He peeks out to see Sportacus run and flip around the dragon, pummeling it again and again with the shield, yet maintaining enough distance to avoid intermittent bursts of flame spewing from its mouth and its swinging claws and tail. Robbie is suddenly reminded of just how inept he is at fighting such monsters compared to the other vikings in the village. He's never been able to even defend himself in the face of real imminent danger.

He furrows his brow in frustration, recalling the project he's been working on in his backyard shack. A new invention that will help him to finally contribute to the defense of the village during such an attack by the hordes. He sneaks off down the backside of the rocky outcropping, leaving Sportacus behind to take care of defeating the dragon like he has so many times before.

Robbie hides behind burning carts and crumbled walls as he makes his way back across town. He watches as his neighbors organize to beat back the attackers, turning the tide of the fight in offense. Some of the dragons are already flying away, finished with the chaos as they carry away livestock. He reaches the shack containing his weapon and quickly slips inside. He frantically secures the hinges and checks the callibration before wheeling the machine through the doorway and back towards the hills. He huffs with the effort of pushing the heavy contraption onto high ground, but finally clicks the brakes in place and positions himself behind the crosshairs.

Robbie holds his breath and keeps his eyes peeled for any movement in the dim sky. He rubs the trigger with his thumb, nerves sparking in anticipation. After a few moments of tense concentration, he sees moonlight glitter off violet scales and he squeezes the trigger. The machine throws him to the ground as it backfires and Robbie shakes his head at the feeling of being winded again so soon. At the sound of a piercing scream, his eyes look up just in time to catch sight of a glittering shadow falling out of the sky, landing somewhere off on the far coast.

Robbie sits in silence for a moment before a grin breaks out over his face. "I did it! I hit something! I brought down a dragon!" He jumps to his feet in excitement and clenches his fists. _"I killed a dragon!"_

Before he can celebrate anymore, he hears something big groaning and then a large crash. Another building in the main part of town has collapsed. Robbie frowns in concern, thinking of the people that could need help. He leaves the machine on the hill and races back down into the village to assist with securing what has been left behind by the last of the fleeing dragon horde.

His spoils will have to wait until morning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie drops an empty wheelbarrow in front of a ruined building in the center of town, wiping the sweat from his brow before he bends down to reload with crumbled stone.

"How many dragons did you kill Sportacus??"

"I bet he got at least 50!"

Robbie grimaces as the sound of children's voices echo around the corner and considers ducking behind a pile of rubble.

"Hey, Robbie! How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Robbie hunches his shoulders at the sound of Sportacus' voice. _Too late._

"That was a pretty big Sanguivore chasing you last night."

Robbie spins and takes in the sight of the town hero looking at him with concern. Several children crowd around his feet, one watches Robbie with interest from Sportacus' arms holding a lollipop.

"Yes thank you, Sportacus, for reminding everyone how well I can _run away_ from the danger," he replies with an unamused expression.

"I didn't mean -"

"When are you gonna kill a dragon of your own, Robbie?" a small voice interrupts.

"Oh my gosh, Trixie. You can't just ask someone that," another pipes up.

"Why not? I can't wait to start killing dragons when I get older!"

Sportacus laughs, "It's alright Stephanie. Trixie, you still have a few years of training ahead of you before you can get out there and take on a wild dragon yourself."

Robbie rolls his eyes at the exchange. Dragon training was a joke. It didn't do anything for him. Sportacus, on the other hand, didn't even seem to need it when they'd trained together as teenagers. He'd taken over the children's lessons nearly as soon as he graduated. He was best dragon-killer in the whole village and everyone seemed to treat him like he was some sort of celebrity because of it.

"If you don't mind, some of us are actually trying to contribute to the rebuilding here," Robbie sneers.

"Oh, right. Move along kids, come on." Sportacus sets the youngest boy on the ground and Stephanie takes his hand, leading him away with the others. "Do you want some help with that, Robbie?" Sportacus asks with his hands on his hips and an awkward smile.

Robbie side-eyes the blond viking. "Sure. Why not. Load these stones here, my back is killing me." He moves to sit in the shade and fans himself.

Sportacus lifts rocks into the wheelbarrow nimbly. "I didn't mean to imply that you were just running away, Robbie. It was actually pretty smart of you to lead it in front of that catapult!"

"Oh, you mean the catapult that was then immediately destroyed and almost took out 20 people?" Robbie was embarrassed and impatient with the topic. All he wanted was to go looking for the dragon he'd hit last night with his machine... He can just imagine the look on Sportacus' face when he walks into town with the head of a dragon - a dragon that he killed himself!

"Well you couldn't have predicted that it would take out the whole thing in one hit..." Sportacus awkwardly trails off. He finishes filling the wheelbarrow and turns to look down at Robbie on the ground. "You know, if you need any refreshers on combatting a dragon like a Sanguivore, I'd be happy to teach you," he offers, nervously waiting for Robbie's response.

Robbie isn't paying attention, thinking about that flash of violet he'd seen fall from the sky last night. "Hm? Oh yes, thanks Sportacus. That goes around the corner over there." He stands and points to where people were piling broken stone in the corner of town. "Well I've gotta run. Things to do, places to be and all that." He struts away, thinking about how far along the coastline he ought to start searching.

He doesn't notice the disappointed look on Sportacus' face.

 

* * *

 

Robbie sighs as he watches the sun set over the ocean. It feels like he's been walking up and down the beach for hours, trying to find where the dragon he took out landed. At least he can enjoy the breeze. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of salty air as the cool wind rustles his dark curls.

He starts to turn back inland as the dusk sky dims, throwing striking colors on the clouds hanging low on the horizon. Robbie is untying the straps of his shoes that he'd hung around his neck when he notices something just beyond his downward focus. A splash of red in the sand. He stops and kneels to get a closer look. Was that blood?

He looks around warily, suddenly noticing the hard packed sand that has been upturned around him. Climbing up over the steep hills lining the coast, he finally sees the enormous crater where flat dirt meets grass. His eyes widen with the realization of what he's found.

He follows the trail of dripped blood and dragging tracks over the grassy knolls towards the steep rock cliffs that rise up high above him. He slows and moves more silently as he approaches a cavernous opening in the stone bluffs. Heart pounding, he holds his breath as he leans around the corner of the mouth of the cave.

He gulps at the sight of dark glittering scales shining in the dimming rays of the sunset.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie couldn't sleep. He was too excited. He'd been staring at the ceiling in bed for at least the past hour, smiling in anticipation of parading his bounty around the village. His first kill!

When the sun begins to creep in between his curtains, he finally decides it's time and jumps out of bed to prepare. He grabs his largest knapsack and starts gathering anything he thinks he might need. Knife, larger knife, sword? No, the sword won't fit. He giggles with the possibility of turning the dragon head into some sort of gothic Sunday headdress, or maybe working on an assembly-line model of his slingshot weapon. He could single-handedly give the winning advantage to the humans in every horde attack from now on!

Lugging the knapsack over his shoulder, he trudges out of town, managing to avoid most of the villagers who weren't early-risers. His exit goes almost entirely unnoticed, except for one such morning person, who had been awake before sunrise as what was routine for him. Sportacus spots Robbie disappear into the trees at the edge of the village limits just as he's finishing his third set of sit-ups and pauses, staring at the strange sight for a moment. He ponders the peculiarity as he moves into push-ups, frowning at the ground in confusion. _Robbie never gets up before noon... Where was he going?_

Robbie treks through the woods towards the far coast much faster than he was able to make his way home last night in the dark. As he hikes over brush and untamed ground, his thoughts roam towards his childhood, and he recalls the teasing and bullying of those cruel people who couldn't fathom a viking who didn't know how to defend themself against a dragon. Robbie furrows his brow at the memory of their jeers toward his physicality and constitution in the face of the upper-level dragon training challenges. He could finally show them all that he was just as good as any other dragon-killing viking in the village. He took down this monster all on his own, without hardly raising a finger! He didn't need brawn when he was so much smarter than any of those meatheads.

At the smell of salt in the air, Robbie takes a deep breath and allows the sound of crashing waves to calm his frustrations. He stops at the top of the grassy hills that overlook the miles of sand stretching in either direction and smiles at the sparkling water that reflected the sunrise behind the shadow of the cliffs on the island. It really was a beautiful sight. He ought to visit this side of the island more often.

Robbie turns away to carefully approach the cool rockface of the the bluffs. They rise over him menacingly in shadow, seemingly forewarning him of impending danger. Robbie shakes his head and shrugs his sack more securely over his shoulder. What was he afraid of? It was a dead body in a cave, nothing else. He heard no breathing nor saw any movement from the figure when he found it the night before. All he had to do was remove the head and return to the village. Simple.

Robbie blows out a slow, shakey breath as the mouth of the cave comes into sight. The dawn light did little to illuminate its mysterious depths, but he drops the knapsack at its edge nevertheless. He was doing this. No turning back.

He draws the large knife from the bag and wields it in front of him as he warily moves deeper into the cavern, keeping both eyes locked on the shining scales of the corpse near the far wall. As he slowly approaches the front end, he raises the knife over his head and leans over the long neck.

_One chop, Robbie. Make it clean._

He squints in concentration and prepares to throw his arms down with all his might when suddenly he sees movement. Robbie freezes and holds his breath, eyes widening as he watches a black tendril shoot out from the snout. It flicks the air before disappearing as quickly and as silently as it had appeared. Robbie begins to sweat, body aching with clenching muscles as he resists trembling in fear.

How could he be so stupid? Obviously it hadn't been killed upon impact after falling out of the sky. Did he really expect this massive beast to have crawled away from that crater into this cave and die after leaving such a small trail of blood?

Robbie feels a whimper escape his throat as the black forked tongue flicks out again, tasting the air.

Perhaps it was asleep. Maybe if he acted quickly, he could still kill it. Robbie's eyes roam along the immense body frantically. He could still kill it! He was in the perfect position to lop the head, what was he waiting for?

 _What would Sportacus do?_ he thinks inexplicably. He wouldn't hesitate, that's for sure. Robbie furrows his brow at the thought of the infuriating man and swings his arms downward as hard as he can.

The next thing he's aware of is that the wind has been knocked out of him for the third time in two days, and his back is on fire. Robbie holds his head and groans at the splitting pain in his skull. What just happened? He inspects the dragon with one eye, rubbing the back of his head. The monster doesn't appear to have moved at all. He leans against the rock he was flung into and looks around for his knife. Seeing it lying on the stone floor near the creature's tail, he shakily stands and limps toward it. However, just as he reaches down to grasp the handle, a blur swipes it away.

"What the..." Robbie watches the knife clang to a stop a few meters away and raises an eyebrow. He glances at the movement in the corner of his eye and feels the hair stand on the back of his neck as he watches the tip of the dragon's tail gently flick up and down. His eyes trail up the dark purple scales and he sucks in a breath as two bright yellow-green eyes stare back at him in amusement. The dragon is resting its narrow head on the joint where wing meets shoulder and flicking its tongue in Robbie's direction.

Robbie stands frozen to the spot. _Now_ what would Sportacus do? The knife is much too far out of reach, but if he were here he would probably still be able to kill the thing with his bare hands. Robbie tries to dismiss the thoughts of the handsome viking as the dragon blinks at him curiously, flicking its tongue out intermittently.

"If you're going to eat me, please make it quick." Robbie's voice quivers with fear. This is it. He's going to die here and nobody will ever be able to recover the body. He'll decompose in the belly of this monster and the entire village will hardly notice his absence.

Robbie hears a rumble from the dragon's throat and watches it cock its head to the side slightly, inspecting him. It flicks its tongue at him.

"Go on. Do it. Bite my head off, rake your claws down my back. You win, I'm lunch." Robbie babbles as he sweats, still frozen in place. The dragon makes no other movements besides gently flicking the tip of its tail up and down and poking its tongue out. He makes the bold decision to start towards the entrance of the cave, and takes a shakey step to the side, trying to get around the hulking beast with as much space between them as possible. As he nears the sunlit mouth, he sees the dragon's head slide along its shoulder and curl over onto the base of its neck to watch him back away.

"Nice dragon, pretty dragon..." Robbie continues to walk backwards out of the cave with his hands in front of him, slightly tremoring. He makes a break for it when he reaches open air and sprints the whole way home without looking back.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, and one two three four, one two three four. Good, Stingy!"

Sportacus leads the children through their morning calisthenics before his dragon training lesson for the day, smiling down at their little faces. Children were such a gift. And their lessons were really quite simple; It was such a pleasure to spend his time training them. He also looked forward to training them when they got older as well, knowing Trixie and some of the others were going to be fantastic warriors some day.

He's broken out of his thoughts at the sight of the town engineer walking into the village, rubbing the back of his head. Sportacus frowns in concern at his sullen posture and gate. It was still incredibly early for the man to be awake at all.

"Uh, Stephanie, can you lead the rest of warm-up? I'll be right back."

"Sure Sportacus!" Stephanie smirks at the back of her teacher, watching him walk towards the man entering town. She catches Trixie's eye and they giggle.

"Hey Robbie, are you alright?"

Robbie looks over his shoulder and winces as the blond viking approaches.

"Zeus almighty, is that blood?? Come here." Sportacus spots the injury on the back of Robbie's head and moves closer to inspect the damage. "Where did you go this morning? I saw you leaving town at sunrise. What happened??"

Robbie rolls his eyes at his hovering questions and makes a move to walk away. "I'm fine. It's none of your business anyway."

"Woah, slow down, Robbie please let me bandage this for you. It could get infected." Sportacus' brow pinches in concern as he catches Robbie's arm before he can move away. He leads him over to the instructional hut, grabs the children's first aid kit, and sits him down on a small chair to work on the injury.

Robbie sighs in aquiescence. He really ought to speak to Sportacus about his problem. Gods know if anyone could help him solve it, it'd be this man. "Um, Sportacus..."

"Yes Robbie?"

Robbie hesitates. How does he explain to Sportacus that he wounded a dragon two nights ago, found its prostrate form in a beach cave, was able to approach it with a large knife at no resistance, and was still unable to kill it? He sighs again, embarrassed and ashamed. "Uh... thank you. For saving me the other night."

Sportacus smiles as he cleans the dried blood on the back of Robbie's neck. "It was no problem at all, Robbie." He squeezes the man's shoulder affectionately.

Robbie blushes at the contact, but says nothing more. He needed to figure out what he was going to do about the live dragon on the coast. Obviously he needed to kill it before it healed and found its way back to the village. He winces at the realization that he'd left all his weapons back at the cave. Why couldn't he do anything right?

Sportacus finishes bandaging the wound and Robbie stands. "Please try to be more careful."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Sportaflop."

Sportacus stops him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You know if you ever need anything, you can always come talk to me, don't you?" He tries to make eye contact with the taller man but Robbie refuses to look at him.

"Yeah... I know. It's fine, really Sportacus. I just slipped on some rocks. I'm going back to bed anyhow." He stares at the ground guiltily as he walks back toward his home, Sportacus watching his retreating form in concern.

Robbie wants nothing more right now than to try to sleep away these thoughts of shame and inadequacy. One thing he was sure of, Sportacus could _not_ find out about the dragon.

 

* * *

 

Later in the afternoon, Robbie listlessly stares at the wall from his bed. He couldn't sleep anymore and he either needed to get up and work on blueprints for rebuilding the town, or make a decision on the dragon. Considering his inclination towards lying around and doing nothing, he glumy considers his options of disposing of the beast.

He forgot he still has his sword, but Sportacus had gifted that to him years ago, explaining how to ram it upwards to pierce a dragon's heart. Robbie was sure that he could not do that. If he ever were in a position to make such a move, he knows he'd probably hesitate in fear and be swiftly consumed anyway. So physical attacks were off the table.

But what if he was able to kill it without having to get close to it? He sits up in bed, feeling a brilliant plan coalescing in his mind. He could take a page out of his Uncle Glanni's book and _poison_ the monster! He throws the covers off and starts putting on his boots in excitement. He was such a genius. All he had to do is stuff some food full of toxic chemicals and fling it at the beast from afar! It'd be like getting a dog to take their medicine.

 _Deadly_ medicine.

A grinchly smiles spreads across the man's face as he sets off to gather the necessary supplies. It takes no time at all to slip into his uncle's workshop and grab several vials off the shelf labeled with the skull and crossbones. He dumps them in his bag and sneaks off without being seen.

Now, what does this dragon eat? He grumbles with the thought that he should've studied more in dragon training, knowing that all kinds of dragons have different diets. The Sanguivore, for example, loves fresh, terrified prey, and always drains the blood from its victim before stripping the bones. This was something Robbie unfortunately knew all too well, shivering at the memory of escaping the monster.

He honestly didn't even know what kind of dragon he'd wounded. It was... scaley? It had a black tongue that flicks out like a snake? Two leathery wings and a long neck and tail... There wasn't much else that could be gleaned from his inspections of the creature in that dark cave. Shrugging, Robbie just starts grabbing all kinds of meat out his kitchen and snatches what he couldn't find there from the hooks on the stalls in the tradepost courtyard.

He gives a passing thought to the immorality of stealing, but the people in this village were really much too trusting and too busy chatting with their neighbors than to keep an eye on their merchandise. Robbie was really doing them a favor, teaching them the value of store security. He smirks at the villainous thought. Besides, a lot of people in town had no idea that it was his job to design and redesign most of the structures in the village that were constantly needing to be rebuilt. They owe him this.

Robbie heads out of town with the bag of food and poison, reminding himself to draw up plans for a wooden catapult that could withstand a single swipe from a medium-sized dragon. He remains lost in thought as he makes his way around the island, keeping one eye on the dimming sky. If he does this quickly, he could make it home before sunset and check on his handiwork in the morning. He smiles at how simple yet dastardly his plan was. If only every viking was as smart as him, they wouldn't need to resort to putting their bodies and lives on the line, trying to combat creatures that were often ten or twenty times their size.

When he reaches the bluffs, he sets his bag down and pulls the food and poison out. He dumps the chemicals in the mouths of all the dead fish, rabbits, and chickens he brought, and smears it on the rest of the slabs of meat from larger animals. That oughta do it. He creeps closer to the mouth of the cave and peers around a large rock to see the dragon curled up in the same position as before. He pulls his arm back over his head, and lobs a fat cod at the beast as hard as he can. A little too hard, evidently. Robbie winces at the slap of fish-on-scales and ducks behind the rock as the dragon lifts its head to investigate the offending object.

Robbie hears... purring? He peeks around his cover just in time to see the dragon throw the fish in the air and swallow it in one go. His plan is working! He throws the chicken next and the dragon snatches that up as well. Apparently not a picky eater at all. Or perhaps it's starving... Robbie doesn't want to think about what would happen if he runs out of food and the monster decides it wants dessert.

He keeps throwing meat into the cave and the dragon cleans it all up quickly. It even catches some of the slabs in mid-air and Robbie smiles with the novelty of it. When he runs out of food, the dragon sniffs the air and finally moves to investigate the origin of its dinner. Robbie pales as the enormous creature stands and begins to head towards the rock he's hiding behind, following its flicking tongue. He freezes up, trembling in fear at just how large the thing was. He belatedly notices it dragging one wing on the ground and its limping gate.

The dragon curiously pokes its head around the rock near the mouth of the cave and sees a tall human on his back looking up at it, tasting his fear and sweat in the air with its tongue.

Robbie takes in the sight of the magnificent creature as the evening light finally illuminates its features. It had a long, narrow head at the end of an elongated neck, two enormous dark purple wings and a tail stretching out behind it that was nearly the length of the rest of its body. The sunset over the water shines on its purple iridescent scales, throwing glittering colors in every direction. The two straight horns on either side of the top of its head point backwards towards the spikes that trail down its back, longer near its nape and shortening to nubs near the end of its tail. The dragon lowers its small rounded snout to poke inside Robbie's bag, but finds nothing.

Robbie's face is like a wet sheet now, eyes wide in petrified fear. His life flashes before his eyes as the dragon watches him with the black slits in its bright yellow-green eyes. It pokes it tongue out at Robbie and makes an inquisitive rumble.

"There's... no more... Please don't eat me." Robbie's voice is hoarse.

The dragon gives him one more sniff before exhaling in disappointment. The puff of air ruffles Robbie's hair and he closes his eyes, trying to slow his hyperventilating breaths as the dragon limps back to where it was laying before. Before he can pass out from the stress, Robbie shakily gets to his feet, grabs both of the knapsacks, and starts walking slowly back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design for this dragon is loosely based on the Eastern Indigo Snake. It eats pretty much whatever, including other snakes!
> 
> Even venomous ones...


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie wakes the following morning from depressing dreams of rotting dragon corpses. He can almost still smell the stench in his nostrils as he climbs out of bed to get ready to go retrieve the head of his beast once again. He frowns in guilt. The poor thing really was starving out there, and Robbie had given it the slowest, most painful death a creature could have. It never even tried to attack him, only swinging in self defense. The dragon probably thought he was being kind, feeding it the meal it most desperately needed.

Robbie had slept in that morning and took his time slowly packing his knapsack, sorely hoping the dragon was competely dead by the time he got there. He's not sure he could hate himself anymore if he had to watch the light go out of those beautiful eyes.

He packs a change of clothes in case removing the head ends up becoming a huge mess, not something he had considered the day before when he was so excited to become a murderer like the other vikings in this horrid town. Robbie frowns at the thought. He really was never going to fit in here was he?

He also packs some food, knowing these treks across the island were becoming a bit exhausting for him. He's probably walked more miles in the last few days than he had in the entire past year. Finally, he packs more of those awful knives, swings his knapsack over his shoulder, and reluctantly heads out the door. He looks up expecting the early afternoon sun, but sees heavy clouds obscuring the normally blue skies. With a sigh, he continues trudging out of town. The weather was fitting. Today was not going to be a good day.

Once again, Sportacus spots the tall man leaving the village limits as he helps one of his neighbors patch the remaining holes in their roof before the impending rains. He's glad to see Robbie out and about for once, seeing as how the man usually hardly ever left his basement for any kind of healthy exercise, but he feels a pang of worry crop up in his chest again at the sight of the other man's obvious moroseness.

He's considered himself Robbie's friend since childhood, they used to play together every day as tots, but as they got older, Robbie seemed to pull away from the friendship. He became incredibly closed off after his mother passed away and they entered the upper levels of dragon training. Sportacus had offered time and time again to help him practice combatting dragons or studying the science, but Robbie never even seemed interested in the subject whatsoever.

In adulthood, their popularity with the villagers seemed to go in opposite directions. As Sportacus became somewhat of a town hero, fighting off fiercer and larger dragons than anyone else before him, Robbie was vilified for never being able to effectively contribute to defending the town during the attacks and for his generally unfriendly disposition. Sportacus had tried everything to rekindle their friendship, but the tall man had only become more reclusive and antisocial as time went on.

Frowning, he realizes he's staring at nothing as Robbie had already moved out of sight. He returns to hammering the wooden supports of the roof, wondering where he kept sneaking off to. He didn't want to intrude on the man's personal life, but perhaps he'll just keep an eye on him for now.

Robbie was a grown man who could take care of himself. There was probably nothing to worry about.

 

* * *

 

The waves crash against the sands of the island's far coast as the storm rolls in. Robbie tucks his head and keeps walking towards the bluffs. Hopefully the cliffs will provide some sort of shelter from the howling winds and he can make this a quick trip. When he reaches the cave, he drops the knapsack and takes a moment to catch his breath. All was quiet inside the wide crevice in the rockface, and Robbie dismally retrieves the largest knife he still had in his possession. He approaches the large huddled figure near the back wall and raises his arms again.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

Suddenly, the knife is knocked out of his hands by a large wing and the dragon pokes its head out from behind its shoulders, cocking it to the side in curiosity.

"You're still _alive??"_ Robbie exclaims in disbelief. He forgets his fear in his relief of seeing the magnificent creature looking as normal as always.

The dragon flicks its tongue at him and crowds in to sniff his pockets.

"I - I don't have anything for you," Robbie stutters, still shocked.

The dragon huffs with an unimpressed look, and swipes the long knives on the ground deeper into the dark tunnel with its tail before tucking its head back under its wing.

Robbie backs away on wobbly legs and sits down. It's alive! He didn't kill it! Somehow it had miraculously survived injesting all of that poison. He leans against the rock he was thrown against previously and takes a deep breath. He's not a murderer.

The clouds open up at that moment and it's suddenly pouring rain outside. Robbie groans and drops his head back. He's going to have to stay here and wait out the storm unless he wants to hike all the way back home in soggy shoes. He opens one eye to look at the dragon. Is it even safe to stay? He really shouldn't rule out the possibility of becoming a snack for the beast, seeing as how it didn't seem to have any sort of preference when it came to food. He warily watches the dragon a moment longer. It was just... laying there? Sleeping perhaps.

Robbie pulls his knees up and rests his forehead on folded arms. He's probably fine for now. If the dragon did end up changing its mind and making Robbie its next meal, so be it.

He honestly probably deserved it.

 

* * *

 

A little while later, Robbie lifts his head at the sound of muffled rustling beside him. He scoots away from the sight of the dragon poking its snout into his bag, startled to see the immense creature so close to him. The dragon lifts its head and flicks its tongue in his direction, making another inquisitive rumble.

"You... smell my lunch?" Robbie asks, voice wavering. He slowly moves toward the knapsack and pulls out the bagette sandwich he'd packed for himself.

The dragon's tongue shoots out faster now and its pupils dilate.

"Here, you can have it. I prefer to skip to dessert anyway..." Robbie tosses it the sandwich and pulls out his cake. He watches the dragon take the food into its mouth, but hesitating before it swallows. It leans back down towards the ground and spits out a couple leaves of lettuce and slices of tomato.

Robbie laughs, watching it lift its head again and throw the rest of the food into its throat with a jerking movement before swallowing. "I completely understand," he says as the dragon swipes the pieces of vegetables away and turns its gaze on him with another inquisitive look. The dragon sniffs his cake with disinterest before curling up beside him and closing its eyes.

Robbie side-eyes how close the head is on the ground beside him nervously. When he sees no other movement than the flicking tongue, he slowly relaxes again and finishes his cake. This was... kind of nice. Who would have thought he'd end up enjoying the company of an enormous man-eating monster more than any of those annoying villagers back home?

Well, any except for maybe one.

Robbie puts the thought out of his mind and sets his finished cakebox on the ground near his bag. He turns to look at the massive beast curled up next to him and smiles. The dragon really was so beautiful. Its scales were a dark purple, nearly almost black in the shadow, but a glittering violet in the light. And when the sun shines on them, they throw out nearly every color of the rainbow. He notices one of the dragon's wings is more tightly tucked to its side than the other.

 _Must be the injured one..._ he thinks sullenly.

Very cautiously, he begins to extend his hand closer to the head. He feels the need to comfort the hungry creature, imagining the pain it must be in because of him. Gently, ever so gently, Robbie touches the scales on the dragon's scalp with his fingers. He's so mesmerized by the feeling of their toughness and the rising spikes near the backside of the skull, he doesn't notice one shining eye watching him carefully. He strokes the head again, running his fingers from the base of the snout up to the end of the nearest horn and smiles as the dragon closes its eye and begins to purr.

"You... kind of remind me of someone," he speaks softly. "She was strong and beautiful, just like you." Robbie smiles wistfully. "I think I will name you Steinunn."

The dragon continues to purr as Robbie pets its head and he leans back to watch the rain fall outside.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Robbie is awakened from a light doze to the sound of someone... calling his name?

_"Robbie! Robbie, where are you?"_

He jolts upright. _Oh gods no, not him._

Beside him, Steinunn was also hearing the voice, neck held high in alarm. Their tongue flicks nervously.

"Stay here." He begs the dragon, holding his hands up to communicate to them to stay. He backs out of the cave under the now clear skies and turns to run in the direction of the voice.

"Sportacus!" he hisses, finding the blond viking trekking through the brush beyond the grassy hills, still yelling his name. "What are you _doing_ here??"

Sportacus initially looks overjoyed to see him, but his face falls at Robbie's tone. "I came looking for you when I realized you hadn't come back to the village before the storm hit. You've been gone for _hours,_ Robbie! Where have you been?"

Robbie sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, hearing the desperate concern in the other man's voice. "Listen Sportaflop, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm _fine._ Okay? You don't need to worry about me. I found somewhere to take refuge before the rains moved in, everything's fine."

"Uh, Robbie."

"I know you're always thinking you need to take care of me, but we're adults now. You have to let me have a little autonomy! I can take care of myself!"

"Robbie."

"WHAT?" Robbie holds his hands out exaperatedly.

_"Don't. Move."_

Confused, Robbie watches Sportacus slowly lift a handaxe from the holster on his back. Robbie's eyes widen with realization as he hears a low hissing sound over his shoulder.

 _"NO!"_ He launches himself at the other man before Sportacus can throw the axe, knocking them both to the ground. The hissing gets louder, breaking into an almost full-on snarl now.

"I'll save you Robbie!" Sportacus picks up the tall man bridal style and takes off running in the opposite direction of the enormous pissed-off dragon behind them.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!"

They both hear a roar and Sportaus swings Robbie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, freeing up one of his arms for leverage as he speeds up.

"Don't worry, Robbie!"

"BY THE GODS, HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG??" Robbie is beginning to panic. If Sportacus reaches the village, his secret will be out and the other vikings will surely be more than glad to help slay his dragon. Out of pure desperation, Robbie grabs onto one of Sportacus' feet with all his strength as the man's heels fly up behind him, and they both go flying forward with matched yells.

A moment later, Robbie groans and sits up. He sees Steinunn limp up to them in a disjointed trot, clearly in pain but still baring their teeth with a rumbling snarl in their throat.

"Hey, easy there. He's a friend!"

Steinunn's neck is still flattened and their eyes are thin slits, but they lower their head from a position of intimidation at Robbie's insistence.

"Sportacus? Are you alright?" He crawls over to where the viking had landed flat on his face. He winces in sympathy and guilt when he realizes the other man is out cold. Robbie puts his head in his hands. "Fantastic. Wonderful. Perfect." He looks up at his dragon and sighs, "Do you think you can help me bring him back to the cave?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to be clear:
> 
> Yes, Robbie named the dragon after his mother (who was in turn named after the ethereal Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir) BUT that doesn't mean they're a 'girl dragon'.
> 
> In this 'verse, dragons are dioeciously reproductive to an extent, but they have no concept of gender. The humans understand and acknowledge this.
> 
> I will only refer to dragons with 'they/them' or 'it' pronouns. Part of this is just preference due to how I saw the dragons portrayed in HTTYD (why was Toothless a 'he'?) and part is wanting the personal practice of using these pronouns.


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie watches the sun set in misery. He glances at the unconscious viking lying on the floor of the cave and realizes they may end up spending the night here, not knowing when he could wake up. He grabs the handaxe and stands.

"I'm... going to collect some firewood. Steinunn, please don't eat Sportacus." He stares pleadingly into the dragon's eyes.

The dragon watches him for a moment, then harumphs a puff of air in his face and lays their head on the ground facing the colorful sky.

Before he leaves the cave, Robbie thinks to take the extra clothes out of his bag and carries them over to the unconscious man. He gently lays the clothes over his body in a sort of makeshift blanket and frowns in guilt.

"I'm really sorry about this Sportacus," he says softly. He absently notices that the peaceful features on man's face impart a sort of youthful appearance. It reminds Robbie of a time when he and Sportacus were much closer friends, when things were simpler between them and he may have felt more comfortable confiding such a big secret in him. He shakes his head at the mess they're in now instead. _What a disaster._

He stands and exits the cave, reminding himself to be back soon due to the quickly falling darkness and the possibility that the viking could wake up alone in the presence of an unfriendly dragon.

It's not much later when Steinunn lifts their head at the sound of returning footsteps. Robbie approaches with a small bundle of sticks in his arms.

"Well, everything's still mostly wet from the rains... We'll just have to make do I guess." He piles the wood in the center of the cave, away from the entrance and hesitatingly addresses the dragon. "You uh... breath fire, right?"

Steinunn blinks at him and flicks their tongue.

Robbie slaps a hand to his forehead. "What am I doing. Talking to a dragon. I'm really losing it." He's suddenly startled by the sound of wet hacking, and glances down to see Steinunn spitting on the sticks. "Well that's not going to help," he laments, shaking his head. "This is what I get for trying to communicate with a giant lizard."

He takes a step back, however, when the dragon sparks a flame in the back of their throat, breathes on the bundle, and the sticks suddenly burst into flames. Steinunn settles back on their haunches with the approximation of what could only be a smirk. Robbie's eyebrows shoot up as he stares at the peculiar red-violet color of the flames. Despite the small size of the fire, the entire cavern seems to warm in its light and Steinunn curls around one side to block off the cool breeze creeping in through the mouth of the cave.

"Uh, thanks," he says, still dumbfounded by the sight, once again amazed at the arcane majesty of the beast.

Robbie reclines over against the far wall and watches the slow rise and fall of Sportacus' chest in apprehension. He doesn't want to think about what happens next. Will Sportacus be angry? Will he keep this a secret? Robbie slumps with a heavy feeling of doubt.

"You're probably going to have to leave," he says quietly, addressing his dragon without looking away from the serene expression on Sportacus' face. "The villagers will come for you. I can't protect you from that." He finally looks into their eyes with a serious expression.

Steinunn stares back calmly. They flick their tongue, listening intently.

"I know you're hurt, but you can at least walk. Maybe you could find somewhere else to hide. Somewhere they won't look. ...Somewhere I can't find you." He frowns deeply at his own words. It was difficult to admit to himself, but he had actually enjoyed visiting the cave over the past few days. He hardly ever left the village for any reason anymore, spending most days hiding in his basement from the frigid glares of his neighbors. It was more than exhausting; It was suffocating. Having any reason to leave the village limits, even if it was to deal with this ridiculous problem, was honestly a relief.

Steinunn innocently stares back at him with a blank expression. Robbie sighs and leans back against the wall, closing his eyes to the strange purple firelight.

 

* * *

 

The hours blur together. Unable to sleep right away due to his tendency towards late nights working in his backyard shack, Robbie dozes lightly with his head on crossed arms, knees pulled up to conserve warmth. He snaps out of lazy thoughts, however, at the sound a low hiss. He looks up to see Steinunn's neck is flat again, eyes like slits and teeth bared.

"Sportacus!" He quickly moves to stand between the viking and the dragon, heart pounding in response to the tension in the air.

"Robbie, get behind me," Sportacus speaks slowly, locking eyes with the dragon as he moves into a crouch.

"No, wait, Sportacus - please, they won't hurt you!" Robbie holds his trembling hands outward, not entirely confident in his own assurances as the hissing behind him turns into a low rumble. He can see Sportacus' eyes flick around, identifying possible escape routes. Steinunn was still blocking the exit, taking up even more space now with their puffed out, aggressive stance.

Robbie turns around and holds his arms out to the side. His voice shakes as he speaks. "Don't hurt him. Please. He's my friend." His knees feel weak as he takes in the sight of the powerful creature. Steinunn's wings are extending upwards slowly, their spiny back arching and their head held low, baring long fangs. It was the first time Robbie really feared the dragon since yesterday afternoon when they had first approached him, sniffing for more of the poisoned food.

 _"Robbie."_ Sportacus urges from behind.

"Please," he whispers.

Steinunn's eyes flick to Robbie's face and they dilate slightly. They begin to lower their wings, taking in his terrified expression. The hissing stops and they slowly back up, giving the humans space in order to de-escalate the situation.

Robbie blows out a shakey breath and drops his arms.

"What's going on? Robbie, get away from that thing." Sportacus' voice remains urgent, but his confusion shines through.

Robbie turns around and braces himself. "Calm down, they won't attack us."

"Is this where you've been sneaking off to over these last few days?" Sportacus remains in a half-standing position, looking like he's ready to take action at a moment's notice. _"This_ is what you've been hiding?"

Robbie bites his lip at Sportacus' expression, hearing the fear and distrust in his voice. He's never seen him look so disappointed. "Please, just let me explain." Robbie pauses, recalling the reason he didn't want to tell Sportacus about this in the first place. How could he have let this go on for so long? All because he was too weak to kill a dragon? He holds his head in his hands in frustration at his failure, feelings of shame rising again in his throat. "I... couldn't kill it, okay? I tried, but I couldn't do it Sportacus."

Sportacus slowly stands up straight, keeping one eye on the dragon on the other side of the cave staring back at him carefully. "Robbie, it's okay. Just, come with me, we need to get away from it. You have no idea how dangerous this dragon is." He speaks gently, not looking to upset Robbie anymore, concerned with the fact they were still trapped by the beast.

Robbie doesn't seem to hear him, still caught up in lamenting his failures to the best dragon-killer in the history of their village. "I shot it out of the sky and it didn't die. I tried to chop its head off and it swept me aside like I wasn't even a threat. I even tried to poison it - and it was grateful!" Robbie's voice is breaking as he covers his face in shame.

"Robbie," Sportacus laughs, "Paralíarchon are immune to toxins. This is a _poison_ dragon."

Robbie finally lifts his head. "What?"

"Paralíarchon are _extremely_ dangerous," the urgency in his voice returns as he looks Robbie in the eye, "We need to get as far away from this dragon as possible."

"Sportacus, they won't hurt us. I've been back here four times and they have never attacked me." He turns to look at Steinunn. "I actually think they kind of like me," he says with a small smile. Steinunn flicks their tongue at him, watching the men converse back and forth with curiosity.

"Well we can't stay here with it, it's too dangerous! We have to go back to the village, I have supplies at home that we can use to deal with a threat like this."

Robbie spins, alarmed. "No! Sportacus, please, don't kill it!"

The shorter man stares back at him in confusion, "This thing is not going to hesitate if we turn our backs, Robbie. A dragon living this close to the village is a threat to everyone back home!"

"I swear to you, they're harmless. They don't want to hurt us." Robbie starts walking backwards, holding up his hands in fear of any rash action by the viking. "My slingshot weapon damaged their wing, otherwise I'm sure they'd fly home." He turns to kneel beside Steinunn, gently placing a hand on their head. The dragon flicks its tongue with a look of affection as Robbie strokes its scales.

Sportacus' nerves spark at seeing Robbie so close to the dragon. His hands feel clammy, unsure of what to do. "Please be careful..." His voice nearly squeaks.

"I know this may be asking a lot..." Robbie speaks carefully, watching Steinunn blink up at him. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this. I can't let any more harm come to this dragon."

Sportacus glances back and forth between the monster and his friend. "Robbie, we need to KILL it! Think of the children! This is just too dangerous!"

Robbie's expression darkens, turning to look at Sportacus. "You vikings are all the same. Destroy that which you don't understand." He looks back down at Steinunn with stoney determination. "I won't let you do it, not this time. You want to murder this innocent creature? You're going to have to go through me."

Sportacus is speechless. Dragons are meant to be killed. This is the first thing every viking is taught as a child. Vikings grow up learning about dragons simply to understand the quickest and safest way to eliminate them, not to protect them from one's _own kind._ Sportacus' eyes widen, suddenly feeling like Robbie was a stranger to him, even after knowing him for so long.

Robbie speaks quietly, breaking the tension. "You have no evidence that Steinunn has ever hurt anybody. They weren't even on the ground that night during the attack."

Sportacus eyebrows pinch upwards, suddenly ashamed at his own thoughts. He had spent so long trying to get Robbie to open up to him, but he clearly never truly understood him at all. "Steinunn?" His heart breaks at the memory of the funeral. The silent tears on his friend's face. He remembers Robbie was never really the same after that. His smiles a little dimmer, his laughter just a tad more reserved. He'd closed off from the whole world.

Robbie doesn't answer him, one hand covering the emotion in his eyes, the other stilled on Steinunn's head. The dragon looks concerned, but unsure of what is exactly going on. It flicks its tongue, eyeing Robbie nervously.

"Okay Robbie, you win." Sportacus' shoulders sag. "I won't tell anyone about this. Please... just promise me you won't let it get near the village. I have to make sure our people are safe, you must understand."

Robbie's hand falls to his lap, his face expressionless. "I understand."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steinunn's 'scientific name' (Paralíarchon) is inspired by the generic (genus) name of the Eastern Indigo Snake: 'Drymarchon', which roughly translates to 'lord of the forest' in Greek! I just swapped out the Greek word for forest with the Greek word for beach, 'paralía'.


	7. Chapter 7

Robbie wakes with a start, the sound of deep rumbling somewhere very close causing his heart to race. He sits up, whipping his head around, but then slowly recognizes his surroundings and relaxes. Steinunn is curled around him next to the far wall in the cave, shielding the morning light. He sees them looking confused, staring at their stomach and he rubs his eyes with one hand in realization.

"Oh. You're just hungry." His own stomach growls with the thought of breakfast. "I'll bring you some more food today." At the thought of returning to the village he rises to his feet, suddenly remembering the previous night. "Sportacus?" He looks around, but finds the cave empty besides himself and his dragon. He frowns, rubbing his aching back. The uneven stone floor wasn't the only cause for an uncomfortable night spent in the cavern.

There had been a long awkward silence between the men after their argument. Steinunn stayed close to Robbie's side throughout the night, but had been watching Sportacus very closely, wary of the stranger in their temporary home. Sportacus had also seemed incredibly uneasy remaining in the proximity of the enormous beast for so long. Robbie noticed how the viking wasn't able to relax, refusing to sleep for hours, choosing instead to keep his guard up around the dragon for as long as he could stay awake. Sportacus had sat against the opposite wall coiled like a nervous spring for most of the night, forgoing rest to keep a watchful eye on his friend under the wing of the monster.

Robbie was in despair of the newfound rift in his closest friendship, really his only friendship. After a couple tense hours with a few short exchanges, he had given up hope of reconciling the situation with Sportacus that night, finally yielding to the exhaustion of the day to curl up on the floor, back against the fire. There was nothing he wanted more than to simply talk to Sportacus, try to further explain his feelings and work out this problem together, but no words ever came to him. What could he say? That he chose the dragon over his own people?

Robbie rubs his face with despondent frustration, struggling to push away thoughts of the viking. When he finally looks up, he's surprised to see the cave's heatsource still burning lowly. He hadn't initially noticed the flames in the sunlight pouring in from the mouth of the cave, but the peculiar red-violet fire apparently never burnt out despite its small amount of tinder and the hours since its ignition.

Robbie raises an eyebrow at the dragon, wondering what other abilities it has he doesn't know about yet. Steinunn patiently stares back, tongue flicking intermittently.

"Right... Well. I'll be going then." He gathers his clothes off the floor and packs his bag. The handaxe was gone, he notices with a sigh. "I'll be back later with something for you to eat. Stay out of trouble, I guess."

Steinunn watches him leave with his things, hoping the nice human returns with food again. Their stomach growls.

 

* * *

 

"Now, can anyone tell me what's special about a wyvern?" Sportacus stands with his fists on his hips, smiling down at the faces of the children sitting in the instructional hut. "Pixel?"

"They have wings for arms?"

"That's correct! Most dragons have four legs and two wings extending from the back. The wyvern's wings, however, double as their front legs!"

Trixie pipes up with a look of confusion, "Well then what do you call a dragon with wings for back legs?" The other students nod in agreement, expressions puzzled at the strange image.

Sportacus laughs, "That doesn't exist as far as we know..." but then trails off, eyes caught in distraction. "Uh, there is a lot we still don't know about dragons and the many forms they take..." His voice fades, thoughts seemingly far away from the subject at hand.

Trixie raises an eyebrow, turning to share a look of confusion with Stephanie. They turn to peer over the heads of their friends sitting behind them and spot the cause for interruption of their lesson.

Robbie heads out of town with a large bag slung over his shoulder, trudging across the far side of the main courtyard with a furrowed expression. His gate suggests the load is heavy. Stephanie and Trixie share a knowing look before turning back to frown up at their teacher.

"Um, Sportacus?" Stepanie pipes up meekly.

As if suddenly remembering his surroundings, Sportacus blinks down at the children in surprise. "Oh sorry kids, what was I saying?"

It had been like this for days. The girls were keen to the recent behavior in their instructor, noticing he had been looking increasingly anxious lately. He constantly seemed distracted, eyes glued to the rare sightings of the town engineer as he came and went. It was strange that Robbie was outside at all during the day, let alone always leaving town with heavy packs that returned empty. Where was he going?

Sportacus concludes the lesson cheerfully, but his smiles don't seem to reach his eyes anymore. The students run off when they're dismissed, happy to be free from their mandatory dragon training so they can play outside in the sunny weather while it lasts. The rabble disperses quickly, save two young girls sharing nervous glances.

Sportacus turns from where he was tidying his worktable in the back of the hut and smiles at his pupils. "Stephanie, Trixie, what can I do for you? Do you have a question about the lesson?"

"Well, um, not exactly," Stephanie starts, speaking hesitatingly and glancing at her companion.

"What the heck is going on between you and Robbie?" Trixie demands, putting her hands on her hips and ignoring Stephanie's shocked expression.

Sportacus is taken aback at the unexpected question. He stutters, "Uh, wh- what do you mean?"

"Did you guys have a big fight or something? What happened?" She grasps Stephanie's hand and aims a hard look up at the viking.

Sportacus kneels, blushing slightly. "Um, listen, girls. What's going on between me and Robbie right now is nothing you two need to worry about. We've just... disagreed on something. We're still friends." He puts on an uncomfortable smile.

Stephanie narrows her eyes. "Is that why you guys aren't talking? You did have a fight didn't you?"

Trixie pipes up, "Does this have to do with where Robbie keeps going during the day? What's he doing?"

Sportacus is overwhelmed. How can he explain around Robbie's secret without enticing the girls to investigate any futher? He gulps at the thought of his inquisitive students following Robbie to the dragon's cave in curiosity. "That's really... none of your concern, girls. What Robbie does in his free time is his own business. He deserves to have privacy."

The two girls share a disatisfied look.

"I know you guys are worried about him, but that's what he has me for, right?" He smiles weakly at his own joke. The bright girls already seemed to know how much he cares for the tall man, why hide it now?

Trixie smirks at his concession. Stephanie just looks very seriously into his eyes and speaks with a slightly pleading voice. "Will you promise to go talk to him? At least ask him if he's doing okay. For us."

Sportacus squeezes her shoulder, half-smiling at both of their concern for the one person in town no one else outside the three of them seemed to care about. "Okay, Stephanie. I promise."

 

* * *

 

Robbie breathes hard, lugging another load of food to the entrance of the cave. He was really getting a workout from hiking up here twice a day over the past week. "Okay, we've got chicken and rabbit for dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

Steinunn eagerly limps up to him, sniffing his heavy knapsack as he drops it at the mouth of the cave. They've had much more energy lately with the now consistent meals, finding it easier to move around the inside of the cavern and sleeping less.

Robbie scrunches his nose at the smell on Steinunn's breath as the dragon's tongue whips out at him excitingly. "Is that fish? Who's bringing you fish?"

Steinunn looks out towards the ocean, but pauses as something catches their eye. They raise their head to get a better view.

Robbie turns to see what they're looking at and spots Sportacus sitting on the top of one of the hills overlooking the beach. His stomach twists at the sight of the other man. They haven't spoken in days, not since their confrontation that night in the cave. "Stay here, Steinunn," he sighs before heading out across the grassy knolls.

Sportacus hears footsteps approaching from behind and glances up from admiring the colorful late evening clouds. He watches Robbie sit down next to him on the hill, never catching his eye. He turns back to looking out over the ocean. The breeze ruffles his blond curls as they sit in silence, listening to the waves crash onto the shore.

"I'm sorry, Robbie," he starts.

Robbie exhales and drops his head forward. "Who did you tell?"

Sportacus pauses before realizing the misunderstanding. He smiles and shakes his head. "No, Robbie, I didn't tell anyone about Steinunn. I meant..." He looks away frowning. "I'm sorry for being a bad friend."

Robbie lifts his head back up and glances at the other man in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry that you didn't feel like you could trust me with your secret." Sportacus looks at him sullenly. "We used to be so much closer, Robbie. What happened? We used to tell each other everything. I'm sorry, for whatever I did to make you feel like you couldn't confide in me anymore."

Robbie eyes harden and he looks away. "Things were different back then. It was a simpler time."

"I know things... changed... after..." Sportacus speaks haltingly, unsure of how to address the subject.

"I don't want to talk about this," Robbie says softly.

"Have you ever talked about it, though? With anybody? I may not have been there for you enough back then, Robbie, but please let me be here for you now. You can talk to me."

Robbie squeezes his eyes shut as painful memories well up inside him. "It's in the past now, Sportacus."

Sportacus places a hand on the other man's back. "Just talk to me, please."

Robbie feels a mixture of emotions. Nervousness at the intimacy of the conversation. Loneliness from years of bottling up his thoughts and feelings without having anyone to really open up to. Anger at the unfairness of the loss he couldn't anticipate as a child. Shame at sabotaging the most important friendship he's ever had. He feels as though he'll drown in them if he doesn't say something.

"She was the only person who ever really understood me," he says quietly, eyes still closed, battling tears. "She used to tell me that it was okay if I didn't want to kill dragons. No one else has ever told me that."

Sportacus listens intently. He'd spent years trying to help Robbie engage with their studies. Why didn't he ever consider what Robbie wanted?

"After she was gone, I didn't really know what else to do but go back to trying to fit in." Robbie sighs, finding that speaking about that difficult time in his life was actually quite a relief after so long. He'd survived it, though. He's stronger because of it. He wonders what she would think of him now. Would she be proud of him? "Our classmates were relentless, you know. They sure loved you, but a viking who couldn't kill a dragon? Unthinkable." Robbie takes a deep breath and blinks his eyes, beginning to feel like the pressure in his chest was finally lifting as he moves away from the more painful topic.

Sportacus winces. He knew Robbie was bullied by their peers, but at that time he'd been unsure of what to do about it. "I should've said something. I should've stood up for you more, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. They didn't know what to make of me." Robbie smiles painfully.

"Robbie." Sportacus waits for him to look into his eyes. "You're better than all of them." He speaks with passionate sincerity. "You're smarter and braver than anyone I know. And you have more compassion than all the other vikings in our village combined, including me. You saved Steinunn's life."

Robbie suddenly feels emotional again, tears welling at the thought of the double sentiment of that statement. A redemption he never thought he'd have. He offers a wobbly smile to the man whose opinions of him were the only ones that had ever really mattered. "Thank you, Sportacus. Thank you for keeping this secret."

Sportacus moves closer, wrapping his arm around Robbie's shoulder. "I want to be here for you, Robbie. I want to be friends again, like we were before. You can tell me anything."

Robbie bites his lip in guilt. There was something he knew he'd never be able to tell Sportacus. Something he's kept to himself for a long time. He watches as the sun moves slowly into the horizon, blushing at the intimacy of the moment. The sky is bright red in the light of the sunset as the two men lean together affectionately.

After a long silence, he finally speaks, "Did you bring Steinunn fish?"

Sportacus is thrown by the sudden change in topic. He looks at the other man in confusion. "What are you talking about? I haven't given them anything."

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you remember when Ms. Busybody caught us cheating on that dragon species and abilities test?"

"Gods, don't remind me. She blamed that all me!" Robbie laughs at the memories as he loads his knapsack full of fresh meat for Steinunn. "It was your idea in the first place!"

Sportacus snickers, sitting at Robbie's dining table in his kitchen. "She was going to suspend you until she realized that's what you actually wanted in the first place."

Robbie cackles, "If it weren't for your blasted honesty, maybe I would've been suspended!" He shakes his head, tying the straps on the bag. "I still can't believe that curriculum is mandatory in the first place. I abhorred that class."

"Honestly, I think the young vikings learning dragon theory now who want to help defend the village during horde attacks could probably already hold their own against a moderately-sized dragon. They're all incredibly keen."

"Please do not give Trixie a weapon."

"I didn't mean that young!" They burst into laughter again.

Sportacus offers to carry the heavy bag over his shoulder and they head out the door towards the village limits. He can't stop grinning. He's so happy to see Robbie's smiles again and his eyes lighting up for the first time in so long. He smiles in admiration up at the taller man as Robbie recounts another memory.

After he finishes talking, Robbie notices Sportacus' persisting attentiveness and blushes. "What?"

Sportacus blinks. "What?"

Robbie looks away and mutters, "Whatever." He really needs to stop seeing what he wants to see in Sportacus' eyes or he's going to end up embarrassing himself at some point.

Sportacus flushes. Was he staring again? He needs to be more careful or Robbie is going to suspect something. He's finally recovered his oldest and most treasured friendship... He can't mess things up now with complicated feelings even he has yet to reconcile.

The red-faced men continue to trudge into the treeline in the direction of the coast. They're too caught up in their awkward moment to notice a celebratory high-five between two young girls watching them from around the corner of a nearby building.

 

* * *

 

Sportacus' reintroduction to Steinunn is an ongoing process. He accompanies Robbie to the cave more often now, but both parties remain suspicious and distrustful of each other despite his best efforts. Sportacus seems to have come to terms with the fact that Steinunn isn't going to attack Robbie, but he refuses to completely disarm himself in their presence and always keeps one eye on their movements around his friend at all times. Steinunn picks up on this behavior and also refuses to let their guard down around the viking. Robbie isn't even initially able to bring Sportacus into the cave unless he has his arm around his shoulders and is speaking calmly to the dragon.

His friends' stubbornness is frustrating, but the times he can spend with just the three of them together are the happiest he's had in years. He only wishes his mother was around to witness it. She'd be amazed at her namesake's magnificence. He smiles wistfully at the thought as he watches Sportacus take notes in a notebook, observing Steinunn throw their food into the back of their throat, jerking their head to swallow their dinner.

"Robbie, do you think you could draw a reference of Steinunn? The diagrams we have of Paralíarchon in the textbooks at home are incredibly flawed."

Robbie takes the notebook from Sportacus and sits against a rock near the mouth of the cave. He glances at the viking with a raised eyebrow as he roughly sketches Steinunn's form. "You know you can't update them until Steinunn's gone, right? People will know you've studied one up close."

Sportacus sits down next to him and smiles down at his work. Robbie was always so much more talented with such things than he was. "I know. I'll wait until they're gone before I make the additions. I'll tell any inquirers I was able to observe one in an attack."

Robbie frowns at the thought of Steinunn's eventual absence and having to deal with future horde attacks with the newfound knowledge of a dragon's potential gentleness. He's never going to be able to kill one now. Steinunn changed everything.

Sportacus eyes the dragon's injury with a pensive look. "You know, maybe I ought to take a look at that wing. It could be broken as far as we know. We wouldn't want it to heal improperly."

"That would be very kind of you, Sportanerd. I'm sure they'd appreciate that," he smiles wryly as he finishes shading the wings, "if they'll let you get that close."

A moment later he looks up from his drawing at the sound of a loud _whump_ and a yelp. He bursts into laughter at the sight of Sportacus flat on his back, looking dazed. Steinunn shakes their wing and pulls it back close to their body with a disapproving flick of their tongue.

Sportacus sits up rubbing his back and smiles through his blush at Robbie's fit. "Okay, baby steps I guess," he wheezes.

 

* * *

 

It's a couple days later when Robbie emerges from his shack after hours of working on a new project. Sportacus was finally able to take a look at Steinunn's injuries and he and Robbie had been discussing the possibility of a sling of some sort to keep the wing in place as it further healed. Steinunn's leg was also hurt, but as far as they could tell, there wasn't any major fractures. Robbie had spent the entire night working on a prototype for the contraption, taking into consideration the placement of the wing in regards to the shoulder and its range of movem-

"Hi Robbie!"

Robbie jumps against the doors of the shack with a shriek. "YIPES, kid! You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that!"

Stephanie giggles as Robbie exaggerates catching his breath. "Sorry!"

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?"

Stephanie looks around in confusion. "But it's morning!"

He blinks, suddenly noticing the dawn sunlight. He must've lost track of the hours at some point in the night. "Well... why aren't you at dragon training or ...whatever?"

She laughs again. "It's the weekend!" Her expression fades into unsurety, though. "And... I need some advice."

Robbie's surprised. Advice? From him? "Um. Okay," he says, glancing around. "Well I'm starving, so food first." He walks away, still confused at the situation. Stephanie follows him into his kitchen and plops down at his dining table. She looks around in curiosity at her friend's cozy home.

Robbie starts the woodburner to boil some water for his coffee grounds and awkwardly turns to address his guest. "Umm... you want anything? I have, uh, some tarts or chocolate pie..."

"Sportacus says we should always eat fruits in the morning and vegetables in the evenings."

Robbie rolls his eyes. "Of course he does." In addition to his reputation for reckless heroics, Sportacus was also known as the town health nut. "I think I have a fruit thing somewhere around here..." He digs in his cupboards for a moment before tossing Stephanie an apple with a look of disgust. She giggles and bites into it while he mixes sugar into his coffee.

"So... what kind of advice do you need?" he asks awkwardly as he takes a seat with his mug and a slice of pie.

Stephanie wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and places the apple core on the table, mulling her response carefully. "Well... it's about... Trixie."

Robbie raises his eyebrows and sets his fork down.

"I thought I'd ask you because of how you and Sportacus are... well..." She looks down at the table. "I don't know. I just feel like... maybe Trixie and I shouldn't be friends anymore because of how I feel..." She trails off, unsure of how to express her problem.

Robbie begins to sweat. Was it really so obvious? If a child could make such assumptions, what did the other people in the village think? "Umm..." He feels totally unprepared for this sort of conversation. "Well, Stephanie, you should know that... what you're feeling is completely normal." He stares at the table, desperately avoiding eye contact as his face starts to flush red.

"It is?"

"Just... You shouldn't ever be ashamed for anything you feel. All you can do is accept it and hope others do the same." Robbie rubs his forehead. Why must the gods be so punitive? "Have you tried talking to Trixie about this?"

"Well... No. She just loves dragon training so much, you know? It's like all she ever talks about..."

Robbie glances at her over his hand, suddenly confused again.

Stephanie looks down at her lap and speaks timidly, "I don't even know if she'd want to be my friend anymore if she knew that I don't want to kill dragons."

Robbie drops his hand and exhales, leaning back in his chair in relief. "You don't want to kill dragons."

"No." She bites her lip. "Please don't tell Sportacus."

Robbie smiles in disbelief at how horribly he'd misunderstood the situation. He pinches the bridge of his nose, realizing the girl was probably still too young to even be interested in anybody like that yet. She must have been referring to he and Sportacus' exceedingly disparate abilities.

"I think Trixie will still want to be friends even if you disagree on killing dragons." He looks into her hopeful face with a small smile. "I've never killed a dragon in my life, but that doesn't mean Sportacus and I can't be friends. She probably won't even care that you don't like dragon training as much as her."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Just go talk to her about it. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Thanks Robbie." She hops up with a bright smile.

"Anytime, brat." He winks at her as he stands. "Now go stay out of trouble."

She giggles, "Okay Robbie," and heads out the door with a skip in her step.

Robbie rubs his eyes with a sigh and takes a sip from his coffee. It's going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Robbie finds himself lost in thought again, complicated feelings whirling around inside him. He hasn't been able to hold a conversation with Sportacus the entire hike to Steinunn's cave to feed them their dinner, and he suspects Sportacus has noticed. He can't stop thinking about his misunderstanding with Stephanie. Why would he think that she thought that about him and Sportacus? He sighs. Why must this be an issue at all? Why does he have to feel this way? Sportacus was handsome and kind and funny and strong... and he was just so... not. Couldn't he get that through his head? It was never going to happen.

"Robbie."

He glances sideways at the sound of his name. "What," he responds tersely.

"Are you okay? Is there something you need to talk about?" Sportacus watches him with concern. His friend had been unusually reserved today, their hike uncomfortably more quiet than usual.

Robbie bites his lip and looks down at his feet. Sportacus deserves to know that the loss of his mother wasn't the only reason he'd pulled away from him when they were teenagers. The guilt of hearing Sportacus apologize again and again for the breakdown in their friendship has been eating away at him since that day on the beach. What could he say, though, that wouldn't completely ruin everything they had now? "No, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

Sportacus sighs. Robbie's beginning to close off from him, just like before. How could he fail him again?

Robbie suddenly stops in his tracks as they breach the treeline. Sportacus follows his shocked gaze to see Steinunn in the distance, already digging in to a huge pile of fish for dinner at the edge of their cave.

"How...?" Robbie says in confusion, but stops as Sportacus suddenly drops the knapsack and sprints past him. He turns to see him running towards a blur disappearing over the grassy hill by the ocean. He takes off running after him.

Robbie's breathing hard when he finally catches up to Sportacus at the top of the hill. He's bent over with his hands on his knees when he glances up to see Sportacus grinning wide, fists on his hips looking out at the water. Robbie looks toward the waves crashing on the shore just in time to see a huge spiny tail disappear into the froth on the surface of the water. He stands up straight in alarm and disbelief.

Sportacus turns to him, still grinning. "I think Steinunn may have made a friend."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the Diningroom Table Chapter. Featuring such anachronisms as: ye olde notebook, and ye olde coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

"A stakeout?"

"Yes, a stakeout. We have no idea what the intentions of this thing are." Robbie grumbles as he wrestles with the leather straps on Steinunn's prototype sling. It doesn't help that the dragon keeps wiggling their wing as they eat their breakfast. The two men had returned the day after their sighting with more supplies from home, hoping to catch the mysterious visitor in action. "Why? Did you have something better to do today?"

Sportacus laughs. "No, I guess not. And you could do better about sounding like an overprotective father, by the way."

Robbie levels him an unamused glare and Sportacus grins impishly back before returning to flip through the textbooks he'd brought. He'd gotten a better look at the creature than Robbie, identifying at least the shape and size of the tail before it had submerged in the waves, and he was excited to try to identify the species.

Robbie watches him with a pout, annoyed that Steinunn won't allow the viking close enough to help him with their sling. "Find it yet?" he asks with a sigh as he struggles with a particularly stubborn buckle.

Sportacus smiles as he cheerfully flips through pages of vague drawings. "Not yet. You have no idea how rare water dragons are… They were actually considered a myth until just a few decades ago!"

Robbie rolls his eyes. "Nerd," he mutters. He gives up on the buckle with a huff and sits back against Steinunn's leg as they finish their meal. After a moment he raises an eyebrow at the viking. "I don't understand how you can just run around killing dragons left and right when you're so obviously fascinated by the science. Isn't there a sort of conflict of interest there?"

Sportacus looks up at him with a small frown. "I… don't take pride in ending a dragon's life, Robbie… I simply do what I must in order to protect our people. I have to make sure the children are safe…" Thinking of how many adult vikings he's also had to save during the horde attacks, he stops himself before mentioning the damage that losing a parent can inflict on child.

Robbie looks away, feeling uncomfortable with the thought of how many dragons Sportacus has killed. The idea of snuffing a life like that had been a source of discomfort for him as a teenager, and he'd always struggled to imagine himself in such a position. He was able to romanticize the glory over time, but ended up lacking the physical capacity to ever follow through with his training, as was evident with Steinunn. He looks up at the sound of rustling paper. "HEY," he barks, jumping up to grab the sling blueprint scrolls from Sportacus, who had apparently given up on the textbooks.

Sportacus is faster, though. He easily dances away from Robbie's swipes. "Is this… a saddle?" He smiles up at Robbie from the drawings on the papers in his hands.

Robbie glares at him. "Give those _back."_

Sportacus turns the scrolls sideways and smirks. "It's a bold idea, Robbie, if not incredibly dangerous. You've never struck me as risk-taker!"

Robbie tries for another grab. "Shut up." Sportacus hops nimbly away again and Robbie tries not to smile at the nostalgic childishness of the situation. In some ways, Sportacus never really grew out of his teenage mischievousness. It was frankly adorable. 

Sportacus giggles as he plays keep-away with the scrolls, seeing Robbie trying to suppress his own amusement. They chase each other around the cave until Steinunn breaks up the game, growling at Sportacus' teasing. He drops the scrolls with wide eyes when the dragon bares their teeth, but starts giggling again when he catches Robbie's equally startled look.

"Pest," Robbie mutters affectionately, rolling up the scrolls and tucking them away in his bag. 

"You better design a two-person model. You are _not_ riding your dragon without me." He takes off laughing when Robbie moves to tackle him. Robbie chases him out all the way across the grassy knolls and over the hill onto the beach. They laugh together as Sportacus struggles to dodge Robbie's swinging arms, slipping in the sand as it gives way with his swift movements. Robbie is quickly worn out by the exercise though, and collapses against the hill to catch his breath. 

"Idiot," he mutters as Sportacus drops down next to him with a wide grin. They lay back in hard-packed sand and watch the clouds move across the sky for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

Sportacus looks over at Robbie with a soft smile, admiring the way the sun shines off his jet black hair and long lashes. The man had really grown into his handsomeness after his awkward teenage years. Sportacus had always considered him good-looking if he was being honest with himself. It was just harder to ignore now.

Robbie blushes at the feeling of being watched. He doesn't turn to look, though, in fear of getting lost in those striking blue eyes again, knowing he'd ruin the moment if Sportacus became uncomfortable with his stare. He didn't mind if the other man wanted to stare at him though. Sportacus could do whatever he wanted, as far as he was concerned, if that meant he still wanted to spend his time with Robbie. The company of the viking was a privilege he wasn't going to take for granted.

After a moment, Sportacus props his head up on a fist and speaks with a thoughtful look. "Do you think Steinunn will stick around after their wing is healed? You said they'd probably just fly home if it weren't for their injuries."

Robbie glances at him and frowns. "I've considered that. I don't know. I won't try to make them stay or anything…" He sighs and looks back up at the sky. "But it's going to be hard to say goodbye when they do decide to leave... I'm awfully attached." He frowns deeper at the admission.

"Who could blame you? Steinunn is fantastic. I'll miss them too."

Robbie raises an eyebrow at the words. "Says the man who was ready to lop their head off if they had so much as glanced in the direction of the village."

Sportacus frowns and drops back against the dirt. "Well, to be fair, I can honestly say I've never met a tame dragon before. Besides, I have to make sure our people stay safe… and I wasn't sure at the time that Steinunn wasn't still a threat to you either, Robbie."

Robbie blushes at the thought of Sportacus looking out for him. It wasn't anything new, he'd been overprotective since they were kids, but the memories of him searching for Robbie in the forest after that storm and physically carrying him away from an aggressive dragon had been bouncing around in his head for a while. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he actually liked being held in those arms at the time, even if it wasn't under the kind of circumstances he'd prefer.

Robbie's broken out of embarrassing thoughts of Sportacus' biceps by the feeling of those very muscles suddenly caging him in a protective embrace as the sand explodes around them. They're completely drenched in seconds as an enormous shadow quickly passes right over them.

Sportacus looks up from his bear hug on top of Robbie with a huge smile. "It's them! They're here!"

Robbie is blushing furiously at their position, too flustered and startled to understand what exactly is going on. He's left feeling dazed as Sportacus hops up to chase the water dragon over the hill, sitting up to wipe the seawater out of his eyes and shake the sand out of his hair. Realizing the urgency of the situation, he quickly jumps up himself, following after the viking. What he sees when he reaches the top of the hill, though, has him stop in his tracks.

Robbie's jaw drops at the sight of a huge speckled blue dragon trotting up to the base of the cliffs with a mouthful of fish. The beast is of a strikingly unique body shape compared to Steinunn, clearly designed for hydrodynamics. It carries itself lower to the ground with shorter legs that extend to its sides, swinging outwards to move it forward in time with a huge swinging tail that drags behind it. Large spiny dorsal fins run down either side of its back, converging to form a tall fin-like appendage presumably used to propel it forward in the water. Its neck is much shorter than Steinunn's, but it holds up a larger head with round yellow eyes and a wide snout tipped with long whisker-like feelers. The whiskers brush against rows of membrane-lined spines on the sides of its neck as it runs up to the front of the cave and drops its catch in front of Steinunn. Robbie remains frozen to the spot, watching from across the field as the two dragons nose at each other in greeting. He spots Sportacus sneaking around the creature's flank to grab his notebook with a look of elated wonder, and Robbie furrows his brow at the man's recklessness.

Sportacus is still furiously scribbling in his notebook when Robbie finally makes his way over to the bluffs to warily stand beside him. The blue dragon sniffs curiously at the half-strapped sling hanging around Steinunn's wing as the purple dragon digs into their second breakfast.

"Dátinosporsávra," Sportacus leans over to whisper at Robbie.

"What?"

"Dátinosporsávra! An incredibly rare species of coastal water dragons! I don't think anyone has ever seen one this close before!" He continues taking notes excitedly as they watch the dragons interact.

"That's what it's called? You're just making these names up now," Robbie mutters in disbelief.

Sportacus giggles as he closes his pencil in his book and wraps his arm around Robbie's shoulders. "This is such a spectacular discovery, Robbie. You're witnessing history right now."

Robbie rolls his eyes but smiles in affection, leaning into the man's embrace.

After checking over its injured friend for a few moments longer, the blue dragon turns to look at the observers and starts to head in their direction to investigate. Sportacus drops his arm and moves in front of Robbie, eyeing his handaxe holster sitting on the ground a few meters away. The dragon moves slowly closer and sticks its head out carefully to nose at Sportacus' chest, sniffing his wet clothes.

"Robbie, stay behind me," Sportacus speaks quietly without a hint of fear. However, he can feel Robbie's heart rate pick up from where they're pressed together. He grabs his hand to calm him, causing the taller man to blush out of his sight.

The blue dragon moves a little bit closer and circles around the men in curiosity. Sportacus moves with it, maintaining his position front of Robbie, watching carefully for its next move. The dragon sniffs a moment longer before exhaling a puff of air in the men's faces and looking over at Steinunn. It opens its mouth slightly to emit a low clicking from its throat in their direction. Steinunn looks up from nosing around in the pile of fish and rumbles something in response, flicking their tongue. The men watch as the dragon glances back at them for a moment, and then walks back over to the food with a huff.

Sportacus squeezes Robbie's hand with a fascinated smile as Robbie exhales in relief and drops his forehead to Sportacus' shoulder.

"Did you see that Robbie?? I think they can communicate!"

Robbie wills his pulse to slow and whimpers, "Yeah, it's great, they can talk. I'm just grateful they've decided they prefer the fish."

After the two dragons finish their meal a little while later, they move out into the grass to pounce around each other. Steinunn moves awkwardly with what remains of their limp, but is able to swing their head with a wider reach to nip at the other's ray fins. The blue dragon nimbly jumps around the taller one and slaps its tail against its ankles, clicking playfully.

Sportacus and Robbie watch from afar, leaning up against the outside of the cave. In spite of his remaining fear of the unknown visitor, Robbie finds himself smiling at the strangely familiar sight.

"Rufus."

He turns to Sportacus with a look of confusion at his sudden remark. "Who?"

"Them! Rufus! They look like a Rufus to me." Sportacus grins back at him innocently.

"You actually want to name them that."

"Yeah! Why not?"

"That sounds like something you'd name a cat."

Sportacus laughs, "So? You got to name Steinunn!"

Robbie smiles, shaking his head. "Fine. Rufus it is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Dátinosporsávra' very roughly translates to 'aquatic sports lizard' in Greek.  
> (YOU KNOW I HAD TO DO IT TO EM)


	10. Chapter 10

"Rufus is just fascinating. They both are! Their interactions with each other and with us are literally redefining everything we know about dragonology!"

Robbie rolls his eyes for what feels like the millionth time in one morning. "Give it a _rest,_ Sportadork. It's way too hot for this." He fans himself as he leans back on two legs of the tiny chair under the shade of the children's instructional hut.

Sportacus excitingly moves from scribbling in his notebook to flipping through textbooks and scrolls lying open on the ground around him in the grass. "Robbie, you don't understand. Their behavior has suggested that the dragons that attack the village do so for a particular reason! You said Steinunn was in the air that night of the last attack right? Well what if their position in an ambush is to flank the perimeter? I think the dragon species on the offense are the ones who have specific diets requiring either live prey or that have the right abilities to assist those who do..."

Robbie closes his eyes as the viking babbles on, smirking slightly at his adorable excitement. It was a beautiful day to be indoors, what with the air itself feeling like it was on the verge of boiling, but Sportacus had dragged him out of his basement to "get a little sun" on his pale skin (or so he was told). Robbie had obliged if only because he sort of liked the way Sportacus looked in his shorts and bleached leather tanktop.

Robbie catches himself thinking about Sportacus' enthralling biceps again with a slight blush before glancing over to see the man in a handstand. "What. Are you doing."

"Sorry, this research is so exciting, I just need to burn off a little energy I guess!" Sportacus slowly pumps his arms, maintaining balance through his push-ups by wiggling his bare feet over his head.

Robbie is trying to ignore the way Sportacus' clothes droop to reveal more tan, freckled skin just as Stephanie and Trixie arrive hand-in-hand.

"Hi Sportacus! Hi Robbie!" Stephanie says cheerfully, seemingly unsurprised to see the former in such a ridiculous position.

"What's up?" Trixie asks.

Sportacus balances on one hand to slap his notebook closed with the other, smiling upside down at the visitors. "Just doing a bit of research! You can never be too old to study a texbook!"

Robbie shakes his head and smiles at Sportacus' neverending attempts at being a positive influence on the village children. "What do you brats want? Up to no good again I presume?"

Trixie crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at him so he does the same back. Stephanie just shakes her head and giggles. "Well, actually we came to ask you guys something!"

"Ask away!" Sportacus smiles cheerfully, his face turning red as the blood continues to rush into his head.

"We wanna hang out with you guys at Robbie's clubhouse," Trixie demands.

"My what?"

Trixie turns to Robbie with her arms still crossed. "You know, where you guys keep hiking to during the day to go do... I don't know, _adult stuff."_

Robbie falls backward in the tiny chair, landing in the grass at the same time Sportacus also loses his balance and flops on his back.

Stephanie covers her mouth and giggles, slapping Trixie's arm.

Sportacus recovers first, face now red for a new reason as he sits up sharply. "Uhh we um. That's not -" Sportacus bites his lip before saying too much. "Well, it _is_ Robbie's clubhouse, it's his decision."

"NO," Robbie barks, but it's muffled by his hands covering his face as he remains supine, one leg still propped up by the toppled chair.

Stephanie giggles again.

"Aw c'mon, we were just teasing! We actually do want to hang out with you guys! Sportacus, can you teach me how to do a handstand like that?"

Sportacus rubs his face with an embarrassed smile. "Of course, Trixie! But I think Robbie's right about the clubhouse. It's just too far of a hike for you girls. Maybe when you're older."

Robbie sits up with an unamused expression. "Sorry, no girls allowed at the cool kids clubhouse."

Sportacus and Stephanie both roll their eyes as Trixie sticks her tongue out again at Robbie.

"We can hang out some other time, okay girls? I promise," Sportacus tells them.

"Ugh, okay," Trixie sighs, but smiles when Stephanie takes her hand again.

"It's really nice to see you guys being friends again," Stephanie tells them with an earnest expression. "Have fun at the _cool kids clubhouse,"_ she mocks Robbie with another eyeroll and a laugh. "We'll see you around!"

Robbie breathes a sigh of relief as the girls skip away. "Those two are going to be real trouble when they get a little bit older."

Sportacus smiles at him. "Trouble like we were when we were their age?"

Robbie's eyebrows shoot up and he points. "I was _never_ that bad!"

Sportacus just laughs and starts cleaning up the textbooks.

 

* * *

 

_pap_

"What."

_pap_

"What, Steinunn?"

_pap_

"Yeah, hon, I know it's hot. There's nothing I can do about it."

Robbie rubs his cheek where Steinunn keeps flicking their tongue out and slapping him softly with it. Their saliva makes his skin tingle a bit so he scoots away with a smile. "Hey there, acid breath! That burns!"

Steinunn only blinks slowly at him, too hot to move. They're both laying flat in the cave, trying to stay cool against the stone floor. Robbie's on his back, barefoot and shirtless, Steinunn's on their belly with one wing in their new sling, the other wing stretched out over both of them, flapping lightly to get the air moving through the cave. Steinunn's legs are stretched out in front of and behind them in their sprawl, taking up most of the space on the floor. Their tail is so long they have to curl it up around the other side of Robbie to keep it out of the light of the sun beating relentlessly down outside.

Robbie wants to go home and hide in his cool basement, but he feels guilty that Steinunn's trapped out here in the heat. He sits up, supposing they could probably go take a dip in the water if they really needed to, but the beach was pretty far for them to have to limp all the way out over the grassy knolls and hot sand.

"Hey Keto, Ladon! Can you give us another spritz?" he calls out from the cave.

Sportacus runs up with Rufus close behind. He's laughing as the blue dragon nudges him, clicking happily to have someone to play with outside the two slugs in the cave.

Steinunn curls in their wing and lifts their head at the commotion.

"Robbie, watch this!" Sportacus motions Rufus to stay put as he backs up. He suddenly sprints directly at the dragon, bounces off their snout with his hands, does a front flip in the air, and sticks the landing on Rufus' back.

Robbie's eyes go wide at the spectacle before rolling in Steinunn's direction, who is looking at him in surprised reaction to the chipper duo. "Would you look at that, they can do tricks." He shakes his head at Sportacus' recklessness. "You and your circus pet better be careful or next time you're going to land on one of those dorsal fins! You won't be laughing when I have to drag you all the way back home to stitch you up!"

Sportacus runs down Rufus' back and hops off the base of their tail. "You know you wouldn't be so grouchy if you came outside and jumped in the ocean. The water feels amazing!"

Robbie smiles at Sportacus' wet hair and admires his broad, flushed chest, hot from the sun. "Yeah and your skin wouldn't look so toasty if you took a break in the shade for longer than five minutes. Don't you two ever run out of energy?"

Sportacus just shakes his head, hands on hips, at the sight of Robbie and his lazy dragon sprawled in the cave. "Okay, Rufus, let 'em have it!"

Rufus wags their tail and trots closer excitedly. They lift their snout after a moment and spray a mist of seawater into the air inside the cave. Steinunn closes their eyes and purrs as the water cools on their scales.

Sportacus grins widely and scritches his dragon along their ray fins in reward. "I think they know their name now, Robbie! Rufus is so intelligent, you wouldn't believe the commands I've been able to teach them!" The blue dragon clicks in delight, the fins on their neck shivering as they stretch their head to the side.

"Have they cracked sit, stay, and be quiet yet?"

Sportacus laughs and takes a seat next to Robbie as Steinunn sits up to make room for Rufus to squeeze into the cavern as well. He smiles watching Robbie wipe the seawater out of his eyes, but gets distracted by the way his pale skin shines with sweat. His fingers itch to trace Robbie's ribs and spine, fascinated by the body that was so rarely on display. _He's so beautiful._

Sportacus looks away with a blush when Robbie catches him staring again. Robbie tries not to think anything of it. Sportacus' long gazes were happening more often now and he couldn't make sense of them. What was he looking at?

"So how long did you want to hang out at the _clubhouse?"_ Sportacus asks him, smirking at the new codename.

Robbie ducks his head and blushes at the memory of the conversation from the morning. "What? Had your fill of adult activities already?" He smiles wryly at his own joke, trying to mask his embarrassment at the topic.

It was Sportacus' turn to blush now. He rubs his forehead for a moment before pushing his drying hair back. "I don't know where those girls are getting these ideas," he says with a small smile, cheeks reddening.

Robbie laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, hah. Can you even imagine?"

The two men go quiet for a long while after that, twin flushes running up their necks, imagining indeed.

 

* * *

 

Robbie's frozen in shock. He's so entirely petrified, he can't move. His chest feels tight and his hands are shaking.

"Robbie, stay behind me," Sportacus tells him, gliding between him and the enormous dragon.

His voice sounds far away, though. Robbie wants to reach out and touch him, feel him here with him, know he can really protect him or if it's all in his head. He's not entirely sure. Why can't he touch him?

Two shining red eyes are staring over Sportacus' shoulder, looking directly at Robbie's pale face. He watches as the maw smiles, revealing rows upon rows of shining dagger-like teeth. It was stalking him and he couldn't escape, couldn't even see where it was coming from or where he could run to. The shadowy fog thickens around them, obscuring the black scales of the monster moving closer. Its eyes glow brightly through the mist.

Suddenly he's alone, cold and vulnerable. Where did Sportacus go?

_"HELP!"_

Robbie takes a step back, looking around wildly, the whites of his eyes flashing.

_"HELP ME, ROBBIE!"_

He sees Sportacus battered and bloodied, trapped underneath the sharp claws of the dragon. The monster is watching him with a smile, waiting.

Robbie can't breath. _Not him, please, anybody but him._ He glances down at his shaking hands and sees them covered in blood. It shines in the red light of the dragon's eyes.

_"ROBBIE, PLEASE!"_

Sportacus' voice echoes around them. What could he do?

Robbie takes another step back, startled to see a huge sword appear in his outstretched arms. What is he supposed to do with this? He's never been able to do it. He couldn't save anyone.

_"ROBBIE!"_

He feels tears running down his face as Sportacus' echoing cries start to fade. He takes another step back. "I... can't... I can't do it, Sportacus!"

_"HELP ME, PLEASE!"_

The dragon grins, slowly closing in. It twists its hand and the screaming cuts off.

Robbie drops the sword, crying. Warm air blows across his face as the monster opens its smiling mouth wide. He sees the flames rushing at him for a split second before everything goes blindingly white. His screams go unheard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, enjoy the fluff while you guys still can. We're nearing the end here and things are about to get pretty intense.
> 
> Robbie's teasing nicknames for Sportacus and Rufus, 'Keto and Ladon', are a reference to a minor Greek goddess of sea monsters and her hideous sea serpent offspring :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sportacus was really beginning to worry about Robbie. He was becoming quieter again, just like that day they first saw Rufus. He was jumpy too, showing signs of anxiety and stress over the past couple of days. What happened? What did Sportacus do?

He frowns miserably at the feeling that this was somehow his fault. He reaches forward to touch Robbie's shoulder, concerned by his hunched over posture. "Hey, Robb-"

Robbie violently flinches, causing Sportacus to quickly withdraw his hand. He moves around Robbie's shoulder to face the man with pinched eyebrows as Robbie tries to laugh it off.

"H-hey, Sport. You snuck up on me there!"

Sportacus looks around the cave in disbelief. There wasn't anyone else in the cave but the two of them and Steinunn? Robbie goes back to removing the sling wrapped around Steinunn's wing, hunching his shoulders again to hide his face. Sportacus glances down at where Steinunn is waiting patiently, catching what almost seems like a look of concern from the dragon as they flick their tongue.

"Um. Robbie. Are you feeling okay?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, never better Sport! Why do you ask?"

"Since when do you call me Sport?" Sportacus squints at Robbie's nervous expression, still trying to make eye contact by standing in front of the wing Robbie was working on.

"Oh you know..." Robbie sort of shrugs and throws him a weak smile before moving around him to retrieve the hanging straps of the freed harness. "Alright, buddy, you're all set! Go stretch that wing and let's see how it moves!"

The men step back to allow Steinunn to stand and walk outside of the cave. They spread their wings out as far as they'll go as they reach the grass, lifting their head up to enjoy the cool evening air, relieved that the recent heatwave has finally passed.

Sportacus is still watching Robbie carefully, but relaxes when he sees a small smile on the man's face. Robbie puts his hands on his hips and watches his dragon move their wings around from the mouth of the cave.

"They look fantastic. Nearly good as new!"

Robbie moves forward into the grass to make a closer inspection of the scar tissue on Steinunn's wing. Sportacus follows close behind, but whips his head at the sound of splashing water.

"Hey Rufus!" He runs to meet the water dragon as the beast excitedly bounds up to him. Rufus energetically nuzzles his chest, swinging their heavy tail side to side. "Aww look at you. You wanna play??"

At the tone of his voice, Rufus clicks happily and bounces backward to move into a playful crouch. They chase after Sportacus as the man runs around and around in circles until they catch him and push him into the grass.

"Oof, easy there Rufus!" Sportacus laughs as the wind is knocked out of him by an overly-excited dragon. He avoids the sensitive whiskers as he reaches up to scritch along the base of Rufus' ray fins, causing them to shiver and flick drops of seawater in every direction.

Rufus nuzzles their human's chest again for a moment before trotting over to greet Steinunn. The dragons nose each other to say hello and Rufus gently sniffs their newly-freed wing curiously.

"Well everything seems to be healing properly as far as I can tell," Robbie says as Sportacus walks up to where he's holding part of Steinunn's wing. "I guess now we just wait."

Sportacus hears the subtle sadness in Robbie's voice and squeezes his shoulder in comfort. At least he doesn't flinch at his touch this time.

Steinunn walks towards the beach, following Rufus' excited bounces and swinging tail. At the top of the large hill, they turn around and spread their wings out again, catching the evening offshore breeze in a big stretch. Satisfied, they gallop into the water with a big splash, turning in place to follow where Rufus was swimming around them just under the surface, dorsal fins peeking out.

Robbie and Sportacus follow the dragons towards the beach, watching the sunset throw bright colors on the clouds. Sportacus looks over and smiles at the wind ruffling Robbie's hair at the summit of the hill. He's reminded of another day they'd sat on this hill together and mended a friendship that had been fractured for years. He was so grateful for how things had finally changed between the two of them. The man was more important to him than he'd ever allow himself to admit.

Sportacus' smile fades, though, as he takes in the look of apprehension dawning on Robbie's face. "Hey." Robbie turns to him with a distant look, still caught up in his thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything you need to talk about?" Sportacus begs with his eyes for the other man to open up to him again, just like the last time they'd watched the sunset from this hill.

Robbie looks down at the ground and bites his lip.

"Listen... Robbie... If this is about what Trixie said..." Maybe's he's been pushing him too hard, clinging too much to this friendship. The girls were an indicator of just how obvious his feelings were becoming. What if that was what was bothering Robbie?

"No... It's not that." Robbie is still looking down, but smiles, blushing softly at the memory of the girls' teasing. He's decided they can think what they like. He wouldn't trade the time he's spent here with Sportacus and the dragons for the world. Even if things go back to normal after Steinunn leaves, and he and Sportacus no longer have any reason to spend time alone together like this, at least he'll always have the memories.

Sportacus places a hand on Robbie's back to prompt him to continue. (It had worked before.)

Robbie sighs. "I'm sorry, Sportacus. I know you seem to think otherwise, but... there are things I just... _can't_ tell you." He can't bring himself to look up into Sportacus' eyes, can't take that look of disappointment again. He still remembers the horrible expression on Sportacus' face when he'd discovered Steinunn. Like Robbie had betrayed him somehow, simply by keeping secrets.

Sportacus drops his hand and his shoulders slump. "Okay Robbie, I understand." So this was it then. Honestly he doesn't know what else he could've done. Sportacus quietly decides that no matter what happens between them now, no matter how far Robbie continues to pull away, he'll always try to be here for him. He'll watch over him like he's always had. Protect him. It's the least he can do.

Robbie and Sportacus stand silently on the hill as the sun continues to slide into the horizon, watching their dragons frolic together in the shallows.

 

* * *

 

There's a sense of finality to their hike to the coast the next morning. Both men remain silent as they move through the thick underbrush. Robbie feels sick with the thought that he's allowed his feelings to come between him and Sportacus again. He knows something broke between them last night. It was nauseatingly similar to what had happened to them as teenagers.

Back then, Robbie hadn't known who to turn to after his mother had died. His father was always out exploring on the high seas, often gone for months at a time, but absent even more so in his grief after the loss of his wife. Sportacus had been there for him, but when Robbie started to want more from their friendship, he'd began to worry it would ruin everything. He needed to be held, he literally needed a shoulder to cry on. How could he have asked that of his best friend at the time? Especially when he knew Sportacus didn't share his deeper, stronger feelings.

Robbie sighs as they continue to hike in the direction of the bluffs. What could he say now? _I'm sorry Sportacus, I'm afraid I've become too attached to someone whose life is on the line every other handful of weeks, and if you were ever in real danger during a horde attack I know there's nothing I could do to save you. If I don't let go now, losing you could potentially ruin my life._

Robbie furrows his brow in frustration as the cave comes into sight. He's already too attached, he knows it. He's attached to Sportacus just like he's attached to Steinunn. Steinunn wasn't his _pet._ They were a wild dragon. It was time to say goodbye.

Everyone always leaves in his life. He needs to let go first for once.

Despite his acceptance of the inevitability of this moment, there are tears in his eyes as he watches Steinunn exit the cave to greet him one last time. Sportacus hangs back as Robbie approaches his dragon.

Steinunn senses the emotion in the man and tucks their head into his chest.

"Hey, acid breath," he smiles wistfully as he wraps his arms around Steinunn's head. He strokes the scales around the base of their horns. "You know I don't think I ever properly apologized to you about all of this. I'm so sorry, Steinunn."

The dragon keeps its eyes closed and begins to purr.

Robbie feels tears on his cheeks. "You stay out of trouble now, you hear?"

Steinunn lifts their head and looks at him directly in the eyes for a moment. Robbie suddenly wonders if maybe the dragon had actually understood him this whole time. Everything he'd ever said to them. Then Steinunn flicks their tongue out and slaps him on the cheek.

Robbie laughs, bringing his sleeve up to wipe at the tingling sensation. He also wipes his tears away and smiles upwards as Steinunn lifts their head to flick their tongue in Sportacus' direction too. Sportacus just smiles and waves back, watching as the dragon turns away and starts stretching its wings.

Sportacus walks up to Robbie and puts his arm around him and Robbie allows himself to lean his head on his shoulder. They watch Steinunn gallop up the hill towards the ocean, spread their wings as they catch the onshore breeze, and lift themself up into the air with a few powerful flaps. Steinunn circles above them once before ascending up into the clouds over the ocean and out sight. After a long moment, Robbie lifts his head and turns to Sportacus. "Where's Rufus?"

Sportacus frowns, looking out towards the beach. "Well. They always kind of just came and went at their leisure anyway. I should've expected they might not be here for this. No use waiting around for them to show up now, seeing as how Steinunn isn't going to be here anymore."

Robbie feels sad at the thought of Sportacus never having the chance to say goodbye to the blue dragon.

"Oh well, I guess." Sportacus shrugs, giving Robbie an unconvincing look of nonchalance. "Let's go home."

 

* * *

 

"So, did you guys work it out yet?"

"I don't know what you mean." Robbie glances suspiciously at Stephanie from where she was lounging with him in front of his house. He'd pulled his wooden dining chairs out into the grass under the shade of the overhanging roof.

"Oh come on, Robbie." Stephanie sets her lemonade in the grass next to Robbie's and turns in her chair to give the man a pointed look. "We know you like each other."

Robbie crosses his arms and resolutely avoids her gaze. He watches as Sportacus holds Trixie's feet in the air, teaching her how to do a handstand out in the grass field in front of his house. "Yes, Sportacus and I are friends. What are you getting at?"

Stephanie rolls her eyes. "Have you told him how you feel yet?"

Robbie sighs. This girl was just too smart for her own good. "Why would I do that? I already know he doesn't feel the same way." Robbie blushes at the concession. It was strange to speak about it aloud after so many years. This was something Robbie had actually expected to take to his grave.

Stephanie sputters, "WHAT makes you think that??"

Robbie frowns and slumps in his chair. So the girl wasn't as smart as he thought. "Listen kid, I've known Sportacus longer than you've been alive, okay? I don't need you telling me what he does or doesn't feel."

Stephanie cradles her face in her hands. "Oh my gosh, Robbie Rotten. You seriously have not been paying attention."

Robbie ignores her. She's obviously deluded. Sportacus? Liking him? Like that? _Him?_ He shakes his head and watches the viking in question demonstrate walking around in a handstand.

"Robbie, you have to trust me on this. Sportacus is head over heels for you."

Robbie rolls his eyes. Children think they know everything. "Yeah, the best dragon slayer this village has ever seen has got it bad for the one viking who can't kill a dragon."

"What about what you said before? That you guys could still be friends even if you've never killed a dragon?"

Robbie glances at her with a frown and doesn't respond.

"It's the same thing! He likes you for you, Robbie!"

"Alright, calm down kid. You're going to make a scene," Robbie grumbles.

Stephanie sits back in her chair with a huff. "You should take your own advice, you know. You need to talk to him about this." She picks up her lemonde and takes a sip.

Robbie mulls over her words. What has got her so convinced anyway? He recalls Sportacus' lingering stares and how touchy he's been over the last few weeks. Could it really be true?

Robbie picks up his lemonade and takes a long drink. It's really too bad this isn't mead. The poor girl has got him actually contemplating the possibility that the viking has feelings for him too.

It doesn't matter. Sportacus is still too risky to care about. Images from his nightmare a few nights ago creep back into his mind. He has to get over these useless feelings or they'll suffocate him if anything ever happens to the man. It's simply a matter of self-preservation.

Robbie's broken out of his deep thoughts by a loud gasp. Stephanie drops her drink in the grass with a look of sheer terror. Robbie follows her gaze to see Sportacus holding Trixie close to his chest, sprinting in their direction.

Shadows pass overhead and Robbie sees a nearby house light up in flames. Stephanie screams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I'm bumping the rating for the violence in these next two chapters.

"GET IN THE BASEMENT."

Sportacus yells over unfolding destruction outside, carrying Trixie into the house behind Stephanie and Robbie. The four of them hurry down the stairs into Robbie's bedroom where Sportacus sets Trixie down, eyes hardened in urgency and concentration. "Robbie, do you have a shield or a weapon here - anything?"

"I, uhh," Robbie feels his panic begin to overwhelm him. Trixie hugs Stephanie close as the latter begins to cry.

 _"Robbie,_ focus!" Sportacus grabs ahold of Robbie's shoulders and looks him in the eye, speaking slowly. "Do you have a shield or a weapon?"

Robbie blinks at the shining blue looking back at him for a second before tearing away to dive into his closet. He retrieves the sword Sportacus had given him years ago and shakily hands it to the man. "I - I haven't gotten a new shield since the last attack - I'm sorry."

Sportacus smiles at the familiar sheath as he takes it from Robbie. _He kept it, even after all these years._ He looks up into Robbie's eyes again. "I need you to stay here and protect the girls. Please keep them safe." He turns to run up the stairs.

"Sportacus wait!"

Sportacus turns to see Robbie leaning through the doorway at the bottom of the staircase, his eyes wide in fear.

"Please be careful," Robbie urges quietly.

Sportacus just smiles and winks at him before sprinting out the door.

Robbie exhales and runs his fingers through his hair with a trembling hand. Now is the time to put the viking out of his mind completely... If that's even possible. He turns around at the sound of muffled whimpering to see the two girls crouched in the far corner, Trixie holding Stephanie close as tears run down her face. Robbie moves over to them. "Um, it's going to be okay. We're going to be fine," he awkwardly babbles as his arms hover over the frightened children.

"What are we going to do?" Trixie looks up at him, tears brimming in her own fearful eyes.

"We'll have to wait here until the attack is over. Just stay here in the corner, everything is going to be fine." Robbie sits down next to them on the other side of Stephanie. He puts his arm around both the girls and bites his lip. What is he supposed to tell them? You should never stay in your house during a horde attack, at least not a wooden one like his. Have they learned this in dragon training yet? If a dragon attacks your home, it could easily go up in flames or collapse with you still inside. Robbie honestly doesn't even know where children normally hide during the attacks, he's never given it a thought.

The girls lean into him, sniffling and whimpering. He holds them tighter and tries to slow his own breathing. Panicking isn't going to help. Perhaps if they're lucky they really can wait it out down here, or maybe Sportacus will come back to retrieve them.

_If he isn't already dead._

Robbie furrows his brow at the thought. This is exactly why he must put the man out of his mind. Worrying about him isn't going to make him any more safe. He has to trust that Sportacus can take care of himself. He always has before.

The three of them quietly huddle in the corner of the room for a while. Robbie listens to the screaming and chaos outside, doing his best to remain calm if only to focus on protecting the children.

"I want to go home," Stephanie mumbles through her tears.

Robbie looks down with pinched eyebrows. The poor child has probably never been apart from her parents during a horde attack in her whole life. He strokes her hair where she's tucked her face into his side. "I know. It'll be alright, I'll get you home soon, Stephanie. This'll all be over before you know it. It's going to be okay." He puts his other arm around the two girls and hugs them. He quietly resolves to make sure nothing happens to the children, regardless of his own safety. He'll put himself in harm's way to keep them safe if he has to.

_You sound like Sportacus._

Robbie shakes the nagging thought from his head. He's no hero. He'll be lucky if he can do half of what Sportacus could do for these children in such a situation. During a horde attack, anybody is lucky to even make it out alive.

At that moment, all three of them glance up at a horrible crunching sound. It's as if the whole roof is being compressed. Stephanie starts crying again.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Robbie rubs her shoulder and whispers urgently. He feels like he's going to be sick.

They listen as the dragon walks around on top of the house, all squeezing together, trembling in fear. The support beams in the ceiling whine with the weight. They hear a deafening roar for a handful of seconds that feel like an enternity before the monster pushes off the building and disappears. Robbie takes a deep breath and tries to relax.

"See? We're fine. Everybody's fine," he comforts the girls.

After another tense minute, he hears Trixie's shaking voice as she points towards the stairwell. "Robbie..."

Black smoke is rolling in from the kitchen. It quickly spreads across the ceiling of the bedroom and Robbie feels like he's finally starting to panic. They have to get out of here _now._

"Okay, time to go girls, come on." He stands quickly, keeping the girls close. Stephanie is outright wailing now. He picks her up and hugs her to his chest. "It's alright, it's going to be fine, don't worry." His voice is beginning to betray his own fear. He grabs Trixie's hand and heads up the stairs, trying to keep his head down to avoid the toxic air.

The kitchen ceiling is red with the heat of the burning roof. Curtains and shelves are turning black and dripping off the walls. Flames lick at the corners above their heads and the whole far side of the house looks like it's about to collapse.

"Alright come on, let's go!" Robbie rushes through the blackened doorframe leading outside and whips his head around, looking for somewhere to hide. He spots a huge cart of hay bales pressed against a house about 20 meters away and moves into a crouch to run over. Stephanie squeezes her arms around his shoulders and buries her face in his neck as she sobs in fear. Trixie clutches his hand and stays close to his side as they move to hide underneath the cart, pressing up against the wall.

"We're okay, we're okay." Robbie's eyes flash wildly around them, making sure they weren't seen. People are screaming and running in every direction as tens of dragons fly about overhead, causing unbridled destruction. He casts one last lamenting glance at his home as the roof collapses in on itself in a burst of flames before looking down at Trixie. "Okay, which of your houses is closest?" If they're lucky, maybe one of the girls' parents are still somewhere nearby.

Trixie's lips are trembling, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Mine. It's around the corner, just a few houses down that way." She points.

Robbie furrows his brow in determination. He can do this. He can't be afraid. "Okay, we're going to try to make a run for it. Stay as close as you can to me and keep your head down." He stands to peek around the edge of the cart, the coast was relatively clear. "GO!"

Robbie holds Stephanie tight as he and Trixie start running around the corner. They pause behind walls so Robbie can check their surroundings before pushing off again, sprinting through the grass around burning buildings and panicked villagers. Robbie is honestly impressed with the bravery of the young girl, seeing the fierce look in her red-rimmed eyes as she follows him doggedly. Trixie really was going to be a fantastic warrior some day.

"Over there! That's my parents!!" Trixie points to a man and a women barricading their doors and windows outside their stone house.

"Okay, almost there, Stephanie. You're gonna stay with Trixie okay?" He hugs her tightly as they sprint across the last stretch.

Trixie's mom is crying when she sees her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. There are tears in her father's eyes as well as Robbie hands him Stephanie. "THANK YOU!" he says with shocked sincerity.

Robbie smiles awkwardly as they hide near the outside wall. He's not used to seeing such gratitude on a fellow villager's face, at least not towards him.

Stephanie leans backwards to throw her arms around Robbie's neck one last time. "Robbie..." she cries.

"It's alright Stephanie, Trixie's parents will keep you safe. You're going to be fine." He pries her hands away with an apologetic look.

She leans back with a pained frown before her teary eyes slide over his shoulder and go wide. She gasps, "Sportacus!"

Robbie whips around to follow her gaze and feels his stomach drop. Sportacus was across the field, fending off two different dragons. They were closing in on him, cornering him against a building. Sportacus swings the sword at the smaller green dragon. It snaps at him before getting swiped in the face and losing interest, screaming and flapping off as blood runs down its neck. Robbie watches in despair as the distraction allows the larger orange-striped dragon to move behind him, swinging its massive club tail around to batter the viking from behind. Stephanie cries as Sportacus flies forward into the dirt, losing his weapon.

"Robbie! You have to go save him!" she screams.

Robbie's heart is racing. He can't look away from the nightmare unfolding before him. The dragon stalks forward as Sportacus tries to scoot away. It swings its tail again and pummels him in the head, knocking him out cold. Robbie's face goes white when he sees the man lay still on the ground. Stephanie starts crying again and Trixie's mom pulls her daughter into a tight hug to shield her eyes.

Time slows. _Not him, please, anybody but him._

Robbie hears Sportacus' voice in his mind as he starts running across the field. _Helodilitéras. The bright orange stripes are a warning to all vikings: stay back. This dragon has a venomous bite and a hard club tail that it can swing with enough strength and velocity to take out a small building. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._

Robbie furrows his brow in determination as he sprints toward Sportacus. He grabs the sword off the ground and stands over the unconscious man with his arms outstretched. The dragon's mottled black and orange face inspects him curiously, stepping forward with its huge winged arms and cocking its head to the side at the trembling human standing before it.

Robbie can feel his hands sweating, but he squeezes the sword's hilt as tightly as he can. His knees feel week as he catches sight of shining teeth peeking out from the beast's maw. He takes a step forward.

The dragon moves closer and stretches its neck to sniff him, so he swings the blade as hard as he can and makes a clean swipe across its muzzle. It throws its head back and roars, bringing its tail around to swing at him as blood flies off its face. Robbie does the best he can to dodge the attack, but can feel the end of the club tail bruise his back as he dives across the ground. He looks over his shoulder to see the dragon moving away from Sportacus to finish him off and he scrabbles for the sword that had been knocked from his grasp.

 _This is it. I'm going to die. We're both going to die, because of me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't save him._ Tears stream down his cheeks as the dragon screams again behind him and he tries to crawl away.

Suddenly the ground shakes as another huge weight slams down between him and the dragon. He finally takes hold of the sword's hilt and spins onto his back. Robbie's eyes go wide in disbelief.

"Steinunn!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look how brave my son is.
> 
> Helodilitéras is loosely based on the Gila Monster. Its name is partly derived from this lizard's generic (genus) name and partly made up from pieces of Greek. It very roughly translates to "studded venomous monster."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity's sake, I've tried to only use 'it' pronouns for the orange-striped dragon and 'they/them' pronouns for Steinunn.
> 
> Please be aware, this chapter is a bit gory.

Steinunn releases a piercing scream, a sound Robbie hasn't heard since they'd fallen out of the sky during the last horde attack. Robbie gets to his feet and backs away, eyes wide in shock over tear-stained cheeks, as Steinunn's tail whips back and forth and they spread their dark purple wings wide in intimidation. The orange-striped dragon is still larger than Steinunn despite their puffed stance, but it heeds their hissing snarls and takes a step back with a growl. It keeps its head low to the ground and bares its teeth up at the iridescent poison dragon.

Robbie spots Sportacus still lying unconscious about 15 meters away from him on the ground, but knows he can't circumvent the orange dragon without being in danger of another swing of its huge tail. At least its been distracted from him now.

Steinunn opens their mouth wide and hisses again menacingly, raising their wings over their head to make up for the height difference. The orange dragon roars and swings its tail at Steinunn, but they beat their wings and jump backwards to avoid it. The orange dragon then snaps at Steinunn's extended neck with venomous jaws, managing to draw blood as Steinunn pulls away quickly. They loose another piercing scream and Robbie winces at the commotion of the battle.

People are watching around the perimeter of the courtyard. The village has never seen two dragons fight each other before, let alone one actually defending a human. Robbie gets the feeling his secret might be out by the end of the day. The viking who chose the life of a dragon over the safety of his own people.

Suddenly the larger dragon makes an offensive move in the advantage it has in Steinunn's step backwards. It crashes into the purple dragon and latches onto their shoulder, biting down hard. Steinunn throws their head back and screams, clawing at the other dragon's underbelly as they stand up on their hind legs. The orange dragon pulls off, its chest and stomach bleeding from Steinunn's scratches, and spins to swing its tail again, catching them off-guard. Its tail bashes into Steinunn's wound on their shoulder and the purple dragon crashes into the ground with another wailing scream.

 _"NO!"_ Robbie runs forward with the sword and swings at the orange dragon's face. He catches the soft underside of its jaw with the tip of the blade as the dragon tries to lift its head out of the way. Blood sprays from the cut and the orange dragon roars, backing away. It swings out with an arm and its wing extends, sending Robbie flying backwards. He lands hard on his back and the wind gets knocked out of him. He sits up wheezing just in time to see the orange dragon move back over to where Sportacus lay in the dirt. It spreads its wings and flaps hard to take off, carrying Sportacus away in one huge back claw along with the rest of the departing horde.

Robbie's heart stops as the monster lifts into the air. _N_ _ot him, please, anybody but him._

He tries to scream but he still can't catch his breath, and all that comes out is a scratching wail. His eyes are wet with new tears as he watches the dragon carry Sportacus into the sky. Suddenly, his features harden and he glances over at Steinunn with a look of fierce determination. The dragon catches his eye as they get back to their feet, seemingly waiting for his direction.

"Follow me!" Robbie grabs the sword as he stands and starts running back in the direction of his destroyed home. He can feel the wide eyes of his neighbors on his back as Steinunn obediently follows behind. As he approaches what's left of his house, he thanks the gods that the flames haven't spread to his backyard shack. He stops there, spinning around at the doors and putting his hands up. He looks directly into Steinunn's eyes as they stop in front of him.

"You have to trust me on this, Steinunn." He begs with his eyes for them to understand. "We have to save him. We have to save Sportacus." His voice breaks with the thought of losing him. They cannot fail.

Steinunn flicks their tongue back at him and lowers their head at his words.

Robbie disappears into the shack for a moment and then slowly exits with a huge leather contraption in his hands. Something he'd been working on for weeks, keeping its completion a secret from even Sportacus. At the time he'd almost felt silly constructing it, but now he knew it might be their last chance.

"Please, just trust me," he says slowly to Steinunn as he moves forward to attach the saddle. Steinunn blinks back at him and crouches lower to the ground. He sends a silent prayer to the gods that this will work.

Robbie winces at the sight of the huge bite on Steinunn's shoulder as he tightens the straps around the base of their lowered neck, watching an oozing black liquid mix with the blood in the wound. He feels grateful for the knowledge that they're probably immune to the venom, but knows Steinunn must be in incredible pain right now. He finishes attaching the contraption with what he hopes is sufficient security and looks into Steinunn's eyes again, voice wavering. "We gotta do this, okay? We have to save him."

Steinunn blinks back with a flick of their tongue and Robbie climbs on their back with the sword in hand. He checks the hand- and footholds for a moment before taking a deep, shaking breath. "Okay, let's go."

Steinunn raises their wings and starts to beat the air. The fires remaining in the debris of his house spin and twirl as the dragon pushes off the ground. Robbie clenches his legs and squeezes his eyes shut, holding on for dear life as Steinunn starts to head in the direction of the retreating horde. His heart hammers in his chest when he feels Steinunn catch the air currents in the sky and flap their wings to pick up speed. Robbie hazards a glance below, suddenly nauseous at the sight of the coast disappearing behind them. They were flying out over the ocean now, towards a huge wall of dark storm clouds rolling in.

Robbie takes a few deep breaths and sits up to try to spot the horde. He's running on pure adrenaline now, legs like jelly with the thought of how high in the air they were. In the distance he sees dragons of all shapes and sizes flapping their wings, escaping the village with their claws full of livestock. The black and orange-striped dragon is near the back of the formation, still holding Sportacus in one claw as it soars on huge wings.

The wind blows Robbie's hair back as he leans forward to point and shout, "THERE, STEINUNN!"

Steinunn throws their wings down again and again, trying to catch up. They bob their head with the effort and the new weight, but they're gaining on them.

Robbie awkwardly clutches the sword to his side, wishing he had the sheath right now. If he drops it, he'll be worthless in this fight. His stomach twists at the thought. He realizes he shouldn't be worring about the sword, rather just focusing on not falling himself. He feels rain droplets on his sweaty skin.

As Steinunn approaches the striped orange dragon from behind, they loose another piercing scream to get its attention. Some dragons roar back, but only the orange one flips onto its back to investigate the aggressor directly behind it. When they're in range, Steinunn lunges with their long neck and latches on to other dragon in the exact spot it had bitten and clubbed them before. They claw at its underbelly again, having the advantage of limbs as the orange dragon flaps its arms, trying to maintain balance.

Robbie's breathing hard, arms and legs burning with the effort of remaining in the saddle as the two dragons claw and bite at each other. They spin in the air, falling tens of meters through the rain before breaking apart to regain altitude and collide again. Steinunn hisses and spits acid at the other dragon, drenching its upper body with their saliva. The dark clouds around them rumble with thunder.

Through the chaos, Robbie catches a glimpse of Sportacus' bruised face and whimpers. The sounds around him fade as he zeros in on the sight. His peaceful, unconscious composure reminds him of that night they'd spent in the cave with Steinunn. He recalls looking at that face and seeing a young boy again. His smile bright and shining whenever Robbie could make him laugh. The two of them giggling together during the early levels of dragon training. The realization that his best friend was quickly becoming the most important person in his life. Robbie smiles at the memories.

A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder in quick succession pull him from his thoughts. Steinunn was still spitting and clawing at the other dragon, who was beginning to look incredibly bloodied now. It roars in agony at the burning acid in its wounds, beating its wings now to try to escape. Steinunn is relentless. They snap and hiss and claw and bite, flying circles around the larger dragon.

Robbie's whole body aches with the effort of remaining in the saddle. The rain was coming down hard now, pelting his bruised back and causing his feet to slide in the foot grips. He clenches his teeth. Did he really think he'd be a part of this fight? What was the plan anyway? Why did he even bother with the sword? Robbie couldn't kill a dragon if his life depended on it. Who did he think he was? Some sort of hero?

Steinunn flies high above the other dragon to make one final dive, ruthlessly crashing into the orange-striped dragon's back and digging their claws into its scales. They spit acid into the other dragon's eyes, causing it to scream and shake its head, before leaning back to strike a flame in their throat. Steinunn pushes off just as they breathe out and the entire upper body of the orange dragon goes up in red-violet flames. It screams as the acid fire burns through the rain, sinking into its wounds and charring its wings.

Time slows again for Robbie. He's hunched over in the saddle, watching as the orange dragon writhes in agony and releases the body its holding in its claws.

_"NOOOO!"_

Sportacus falls limply through the sky, disappearing down into the roiling black sea. Robbie sobs into the wet leather of the saddle, the image replaying over and over in his mind. _Not him, please, anybody but him._

Steinunn dives down to strike the final blow against the orange dragon, maneuvering around its frantic spinning to catch its weak underside. Robbie sees his chance, grips the sword hilt with two hands and screams, sitting up in the saddle. Steinunn bites down into the orange dragon's flaming neck and Robbie lunges forward, plunging the sword straight through its heart. There are tears streaming down his face as he twists the blade deep, avenging the life of the man he'd failed, releasing the hilt with a feeling of irrecoverable loss.

The dragon screams once more before finally going limp and sailing downwards in the rain. Steinunn flaps their wings to remain in the air as the orange-striped dragon becomes a distant red-violet light crashing into the waves and sinking into the depths.

 


	14. Chapter 14

They search for hours. The storm has passed and the red light of the setting sun drapes the rolling ocean in a sense of silent morbidity. It shines off the splashes of blood covering the dragon and their rider as they circle endlessly in the evening sky.

Robbie's entire body is aching, his muscles tight with the strain of remaining in the slippery saddle during the dragons' fight and the exertion of simply remaining upright despite his profound physical and emotional exhaustion. He can see Steinunn's shoulder is still bleeding and their wing joints look swollen from the lengthy flight. His tears had finally dried just a short while ago and he only feels numb now. He's been staring at the water below them for so long, he feels as though he's beginning to recognize duplicate waves, losing track of time as his sorrow blurs the hours.

He leans forward and pats Steinunn on their drooping neck. "Alright, kid. I think it's time to turn in. You did good."

Steinunn rumbles deep in their chest and leans to the side to change course. They float downwards on motionless wings to glide on the offshore breeze curling up off the water.

Robbie sighs. If Steinunn didn't need to rest their wings, he'd stay out here with them above the ocean for eternity. He has no home to return to now. His house was destroyed. The village will never allow him back, not after seeing him collude with a dragon. And now... Sportacus is gone. What is there left for him on the island?

He was foolish to believe he could have simply taken a step back from that friendship and everything would go back to normal. That he could've escaped this aching longing like the last few weeks had never happened. Stephanie was right, he should've told Sportacus how he felt when he had the chance.

Robbie's face crumples with the thought. He couldn't remember the last time he'd told his mother he loved her before he lost her too. What would she think of him now? He just kept making the same mistakes again and again, continually withdrawing from the world rather than trying to actually live after she was gone. He's failed everyone he's ever cared about.

Robbie rubs his brow, trying to breathe through the new waves of guilt and anguish washing over him. He'll never be able to forgive himself for his own shortcomings, but hopefully these painful emotions will pass soon enough and he can go back to the comfortable misery of perpetual loneliness.

He looks up at the sound of an inquisitive rumble from Steinunn. They were approaching the far coast of the island and he could see them peering at something moving around on the beach. Steinunn flaps their wings and glides in a bit closer.

Robbie leans forward and squints. He could see in the distance something blue pacing the top of hill between the coastline and the grassy knolls under the bluffs. Was that Rufus?

Steinunn begins to purr and flaps their wings, flying faster to meet their friend. Robbie sits back in disbelief. What was Rufus doing out here? The blue dragon clicks at them as they approach, whipping their tail back and forth and hopping up and down on their front legs. When they're about 20 meters above the ground, Rufus quickly spins around and gallops in the opposite direction. Where was that dragon going now?

Steinunn catches another breeze to glide forward, curiously following their friend towards the base of the cliffs. They land in the grass as Rufus excitedly trots towards a familiar opening in the cliffside. Robbie pushes his hair back with his fingers and moves to step off the saddle on wobbly legs. He dryly jokes to himself that he could possibly live out his years as a hermit here, back in the cave that had sheltered Steinunn over the last month or so. Rufus could bring him fresh fish to eat every day. He smiles at the thought as Steinunn flattens out in the grass, finally letting their wings rest on the ground and closing their eyes.

"Robbie?"

A faint voice from the cave has him freeze in place. Is this how he'll have to live with his grief? Hearing Sportacus speak to him from beyond the grave, reminding him of all that he's lost?

"Robbie... Robbie, thank Zeus it's you... I think my leg is broken..."

Robbie's heart starts hammering in his chest. Is this real? He turns around slowly, eyes welling with tears again at the sight of Sportacus leaning against the side of the cave. Rufus clicks and wags their tail, pacing anxiously in place next to the injured viking. Sportacus looks up at him with a startled expression when Robbie turns around.

"What... Is all that blood? What happened?"

Robbie just smiles in disbelief as he moves forward and collapses on his knees, pulling the other man into a weak hug with trembling arms. "Sportacus... You're alive... you're real..." He's crying now, smiling as tears roll down his cheeks.

Sportacus smiles too, holding the other man close from his position on the ground. "Robbie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Robbie leans back to cup Sportacus' face in his hands. His lips tremble as he smiles, gazing into those familiar blue eyes. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought you were..." His voice cracks.

Sportacus smiles, confused. "Robbie..." He brings his hand up to Robbie's cheek and wipes his tears with one thumb. "I'm right here, everything is fine. What happened? I woke up when I fell into the water, and suddenly Rufus was there... How did I get out so far in the ocean? Where have you been?"

Robbie laughs as more tears fall. His heart is soaring in his chest. He doesn't need that house, he doesn't need that village. His whole world is right here in front of him. Another undeserved redemption, a second chance at life. He presses forward and kisses the other man with a wet smile. "I love you." He kisses him again and whispers, "I love you, I love you, I love you..."

Sportacus smiles wide, eyes glistening with sudden emotion. He laughs at the kisses. "Robbie, I - I love you too!" He holds Robbie close as the man cries into his neck, patiently rubbing his back with a huge smile. "What happened during the attack? I don't remember anything."

After a moment, Robbie comes back to himself. He sits on the ground next to Sportacus' good leg, keeping as close as he can without jostling his injury. He wipes his eyes, momentarily embarrassed by his scene. "You were knocked unconscious while fighting a Helodilitéras. It picked you up to take you away with the rest of the horde after the attack." He gently traces the bruises on Sportacus face with his thumb. "Steinunn helped me come find you, but we lost track of you when you fell..."

Sportacus smiles, gazing into those lovely grey eyes. "Steinunn? How...?" He leans around Robbie's shoulder and his eyes widen. "You... rode Steinunn? _Without me?"_ He grins excitedly.

Robbie's eyes slip closed as he laughs again. "I love you." He smiles through more tears.

Sportacus reaches up to wipe the tears away again and brush Robbie's hair back. "What happened to the other dragon? Why are you covered in blood?"

Robbie sniffs, smile wilting slightly. "We... Steinunn and I, we killed it. It's dead, Sportacus."

"You..." Sportacus' eyes widen again.

"It was going to take you away... We had to chase it down..."

"You saved me."

Robbie stops, looking into Sportacus' eyes.

Sportacus caresses his cheek. "Robbie... thank you." He leans forward to press another kiss against Robbie's lips. "You saved my life, both of you did. You're so brave." He laughs, giddy with affection. "I love you too, Robbie. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I never told you. I didn't know you felt the same way."

Robbie smiles. "I always have, Sportacus. I'm sorry too." They kiss again, allowing years of pent-up emotion pour through the connection. Happiness, frustration, passionate desire. It flows between them as they laugh and hold each other close in the dimming light of the setting sun.

After a while of basking in his joy, Robbie finally speaks, "We need to get you home to bandage that leg."

"I can't stand... and I don't think you can carry me. No offense." Sportacus smiles apologetically.

Robbie laughs, "I honestly don't even think I have enough energy to carry _myself_ all the way back to the village." He turns to see Rufus curled up next to Steinunn, watching them sleep with a patient stare. "Maybe Rufus can take us back. Do they know the way?"

"I can direct them. Help me up."

Robbie crouches, pulling Sportacus' arm around his shoulders and standing slowly. Sportacus hisses as he leans away from his straightened leg, putting all his weight on the other man. Robbie's knees shake, his legs still feeling weak from riding Steinunn.

"Hey, Rufus." The blue dragon perks up at the voice of its human. "Side, down." They obediently flatten at the command and lean over until one of their hard dorsal fins lay close against the ground.

Robbie awkwardly helps Sportacus as they climb onto to Rufus' back. "Up." Rufus stands slowly and wags their tail gently at the game. "Hup, go on." They start to move forward, clicking to alert Steinunn.

The purple dragon lifts its head, blinking blearily. They slowly stand to follow, dragging the tips of their wings slightly against the grass as they all move towards the treeline.

Sportacus speaks some more commands as Robbie watches in interest. "You really did train your circus pet," he smiles teasingly.

Sportacus squints one eye back at him in the dusky light. "I told you, they're incredibly intelligent."

The party slowly moves through the trees back towards the village. It's a long hike at such a pace and Robbie can feel his eyes burn in exhaustion. He winces at the thought of his bed. "Um... Sportacus."

Sportacus lifts his head from where he was dozing off himself against Rufus' dappled blue scales.

"I, uh, don't have a house. Anymore. It was destroyed in the attack."

Sportacus smirks. "Are you asking if you can sleep at my place?"

Robbie blushes and looks away with a small smile, leaning up against one of the dorsal fins. "I'll just need somewhere to stay for awhile... Until I figure things out." His smiles fades. "I think... I think they saw me. The villagers. With Steinunn..." He trails off, feeling unsure of what to make of the situation. Could he even show his face in town anymore?

Sportacus frowns. "Let them think what they like. You can stay with me, Robbie. I'll tell them what you did."

Robbie rubs his face, not wanting to think about trying to explain Steinunn to the villagers. He's so exhausted.

"Hey." Robbie looks up. "I love you." Sportacus takes his hand and smiles. "We don't have to worry about this right now."

Robbie smiles warmly back at him and squeezes his fingers.

A while later, the two dragons quietly enter the village limits and creep between darkened houses. Sportacus whispers more commands until they're at his home and Robbie can help him off Rufus' back. The men stand before the dragons under the starry night sky.

"Thank you, Rufus." Sportacus reaches forward to rub Rufus' muzzle. "For everything. Thank you."

Rufus blinks back and their ray fins shiver.

Steinunn moves forward and noses at Robbie's cheek. "Hey, buddy. You did so good today, you know that?" Robbie speaks softly as he pets Steinunn's head with one hand, still holding Sportacus up with the other. "I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you so much." Steinunn nudges him again, a little more forcefully. "OH. Uh, Sportacus, do you mind?" He awkwardly lowers Sportacus into a sitting position on the ground and moves to unbuckle the saddle. He'd almost forgot, hardly being able to see the dragon in the dark.

When he finally slides it to the ground, Steinunn puts their head down and shakes their neck like a dog. Robbie laughs, "Sorry about that. I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable." Steinunn flicks their tongue out at him and Robbie suddenly feels emotional. "You stay out of trouble now, okay acid breath?" He smiles wryly and pats their cheek one last time with misty eyes before helping Sportacus up and hoisting the saddle onto his other shoulder.

They watch as the two dragons slink away in the dark, Steinunn still dragging their wings slightly. Rufus moves slowly to keep pace with their tired friend, carefully watching over their stumbling gate.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Sportacus says quietly.

"I hope so." Robbie smiles wistfully at their retreating figures before softly kissing Sportacus on the cheek and carrying him into his house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, one more chapter me thinks.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ow. Robbie, ah, my leg..."

Robbie blinks his eyes at the soft voice and suddenly blushes, rolling away from where he'd been wrapped around Sportacus like an octopus. He must've curled up on him in the middle of the night in the small bed.

Sportacus laughs at his expression. "Hey not so fast, get back over here." He pulls Robbie back until his head is resting on his shoulder again and kisses his forehead. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he says with a blissful sigh.

Robbie blushes again as he smiles into Sportacus' skin, wrapping his arm around his bare chest. "Me too."

Sportacus runs his fingers over Robbie's shoulder blades, admiring the way the dawn light shines on his fair skin. He was really so beautiful. _He loves me..._ He smiles in disbelief at the thought.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Robbie murmurs, looking at how haphazardly he'd binded Sportacus' leg last night in the dark from where it was propped up on a folded pillow.

"Mhm later..." Sportacus smiles, tilting Robbie's chin up to kiss him languidly. They could lay here forever and he'd be happy.

Robbie sighs as they part and smiles into Sportacus' heavy blue eyes. He traces the cuts and bruises on his face with a finger lightly, eyebrows pinching at the memory of how close he came to losing everything. "I love you," he says softly.

Sportacus runs his fingers through Robbie's hair and grins at hearing those words again. "I love you too." How did he get so lucky? "You know, it's really too bad about my leg..." He runs his hand down Robbie's back. "There's so much I want to share with you, Robbie..." He smirks as a flush runs up Robbie's neck and he feels goosebumps under his fingers.

Robbie looks away, blushing at the memories of countless daydreams he's had about the man in his arms. "Well... maybe later I can show you a trick or two to get around that." He smiles at the corresponding blush on Sportacus' cheeks. "But first: breakfast."

Sportacus raises an eyebrow as the other man hops out of his bed and glides into the adjacent room. He drops his head back against the pillow and laughs at the voice that floats in from the kitchen.

"Don't you have anything other than this healthy junk? Bacon? Coffee? A muffin at least?"

"I'll have an apple, thanks." He barks a laugh when the fruit catches him in the stomach over the covers. "Hey now, watch the leg!"

Robbie strides back into the room with a smirk and starts looking for where Sportacus keeps his clothes. "Whatever. I'll find some real food later."

Sportacus sits up with his arm behind his head and happily munches on the apple, forgoing any hints to watch Robbie move around the room in his skimpy shorts with an obvious stare. "A little fruit every once and a while wouldn't hurt you, Robbie."

Robbie squints back at other man, watching his eyes trail down his long legs and blushing at the attention. "Save it for the kids, Sportanag." He smiles affectionately at the familiarity of the banter. "Now are you going to tell me where you keep the pants around here or are you going to just keep eyeing me like I'm a piece of meat?"

Sportacus grins impishly. "Aw Robbie, but you're _my_ piece of meat!"

Robbie rolls his eyes and rubs his forehead. This is the man he fell in love with.

They take their time changing, careful about keeping Sportacus' leg straight. Robbie is nervous about leaving the house, but he knows Sportacus must have more injuries. He needs to be looked at by a doctor, and he can't just send him off to go find one on his own. Sportacus' wellbeing is more important than whatever happens to him out there, where the villagers can see him.

Sportacus frowns at the look of apprehension in Robbie's expression. "Hey, Robbie. It's going to be fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

Robbie frowns, lifting Sportacus up off the bed with his arm around his shoulders. "What will they think when they find out that I kept a live dragon so close to the village? That I couldn't bring myself to kill it?"

Sportacus furrows his brow and places his hand on Robbie's cheek to gently force him to look into his eyes. "They'll be amazed by your compassion. They'll be grateful for your bravery. Robbie, you're a hero."

Robbie smiles at the kind words and the conviction in Sportacus' voice, but he doubts that he'll be seen as anything other than a traitor.

They move carefully out the front door, Robbie carrying most of Sportacus' weight as his eyes glance around. As soon as the few people milling about outside see them, they start pointing and whispering. Robbie clenches his teeth and keeps his head down. More people are coming out of their houses to watch the men walk through the courtyard.

"Forget about them, Robbie," Sportacus whispers, breathing hard at the pain shooting through his leg.

_"ROBBIE! SPORTACUS!"_

A small frantic voice calls out across the courtyard and they look up to see Stephanie sprinting towards them, Trixie hot on her heels with a huge smile. Robbie helps Sportacus kneel down on his good leg just in time for them both to be collided with squeezing hugs from the girls.

Stephanie wraps her arms around Robbie's neck tight, voice thick with emotion. "We thought you guys were _dead!"_

Robbie holds her close with relief. "Everything is fine, we're just a little banged up is all. Mind that leg, Trixie."

Trixie pulls away from where she'd been hugging Sportacus and starts spewing questions with wide eyes. "Was that really you flying on the back of that dragon Robbie?? Did you save Sportacus? Did you kill that other dragon? Where have you been? What happened??"

Robbie laughs nervously, seeing the other children in the village start to crowd around them with wide eyes, adults stepping forward as well to hear what they had to say.

"Robbie saved my life." Sportacus announces, smiling into Robbie's eyes and squeezing his shoulder for comfort. "He spared the life of a wild dragon and tamed it. Together, they chased down and slayed the dragon that had carried me away during the attack." He looks out at the wide eyes watching them. "He's a hero!"

The crowd around them chatter in amazement. Robbie blushes at attention, the knot in his stomach loosening at the names he hears being thrown around.

_"Dragon slayer!"_

_"Dragon rider!"_

_"Hero!"_

No "traitor", no taunts or jeers. Just amazement and wonder at the man who saved Sportacus' life.

At that moment, all the children start bombarding him with questions about the glittering purple dragon they'd seen. Where did it come from? How did he tame it? Did he build that saddle? Can they meet his dragon? Can they ride it too?

Robbie leans into Sportacus' side, overwhelmed and speechless.

"Alright, alright, that's enough questions kids," Sportacus laughs, moving to stand on his good leg. Robbie helps him up and crowds into his side with a shocked expression. "I really need to see a doctor right now, everyone move back. Robbie will tell you all about his dragon later." He smirks, catching Robbie's wide eyes.

"Uh, right. My dragon..."

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Sportacus' leg has finally been set and properly bandaged with a splint. The two men stand before what's left of Robbie's house, the wreckage being mostly charred wood and ashes, but nothing seems salveagable.

"This is going to take forever to rebuild..." Robbie sighs sullenly.

Sportacus clears his throat with a blush. "Well, Robbie. You don't... _have_ to rebuild it."

Robbie glances at his companion with a raised eyebrow.

Sportacus smiles nervously back at him. "We know now that we can both fit in my bed..." His blush reddens.

"Hmm looking to make some sort of proposition, are we?" Robbie smirks at Sportacus' nervousness before his smile warms at the man's generosity. He wraps an arm around Sportacus' neck and pulls him close, kissing him tenderly. "Thank you. I'd love to stay with you, Sportacus."

"Eww!"

"Trixie!"

They spin to see their audience.

"It's about time." Stephanie puts her hands on her hips and gives them a pointed look, Trixie giggling behind her.

"Hey girls!" Sportacus smiles widely as Robbie drops his forehead to his shoulder with a deep blush. "What are you doing here?"

"We want answers!" Trixie demands. "How long have you had a secret pet dragon, Robbie? And how long have you known about it, Sportacus??"

"W - well..." Sportacus stutters, feeling guilty for keeping secrets. He glances at Robbie, at a loss.

"Don't look at me! You had a secret dragon too, remember?"

"WHAT!" Trixie's mouth is gaping, Stephanie also looks shocked. "What ever happened to dragons being extremely dangerous, huh? 'Kill on sight,' remember?? That's what you always say!"

"What's your dragon like, Sportacus?? Can we meet them too??" Stephanie adds.

Both men look guilty now. Robbie bites his lip, "Well... they're not our pets, girls. To be honest, we don't even know where they are right now."

Trixie crosses her arms. "Haven't you been keeping them at the clubhouse, though? Why don't we go check there?"

Robbie slaps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter. Sportacus smiles with pinched eyebrows at the endless innocence of the sweet girls.

"That's true, they could be there... But I can't hike up there with this leg now, can I?" Sportacus smiles at them apologetically.

"Okay... that's fair..."

"Besides, the cool kids clubhouse still has a strict 'No Girls' policy, remember?" Robbie smirks crossing his arms.

Trixie sticks her tongue out him and giggles at his mimicked response.

"What about when your leg gets better, Sportacus? Can we see the clubhouse then? Please?" Stephanie gives the men her best puppydog eyes.

They share a look, Sportacus inquisitive and Robbie skeptical. "Oh all right." Robbie drops his arms with a huff, feigning defeat with a peeking smile. "Whatever, I'm going to get some dinner before all the other little monsters around here want to play _ruthless interrogation_ again..." He stalks off, also hoping the adult villagers would be too busy rebuilding to do the same. "I'll see you at home, Sportacus." He quietly smiles to himself at how much he loves being able to say that now.

Sportacus smiles affectionately at his words and watches him walk away before awkwardly kneeling on his good leg, using his wooden crutch for support. "How 'bout this, girls: When my leg feels better, we can all go hang out at the clubhouse together. We'll make a night of it, a big sleepover! What do you say?"

"Yeah!!" The two girls run forward to give him a big hug with excited smiles.

"Will your dragons be there?" Stephanie asks hopefully.

"Well, maybe..." Sportacus is doubtful, but can't bring himself to needlessly disappoint the young girls. "We'll see." He starts to pull himself back up with the crutch. "For now, can anyone please tell me what happened to this poor house?" He starts limping away, holding Stephanie's hand with his free one, glancing at the girls' faces with a concerned look. He's been worrying about how they all managed to get out of there safely.

"Robbie saved us! He was so brave, Sportacus!" Trixie recounts the epic story with what appears to be blatant exaggeration.

Sportacus just smiles and listens intently. He already knew Robbie was brave, but he's touched by his incredible heroics regarding the children. Robbie had always complained about all the 'little brats' in this town, but when it came down to it, he was obviously fiercely protective of them all as much as Sportacus was. It warms his heart to know Robbie was secretly big softie for the kids this whole time.

The three of them slowly make their way through the village, chatting and laughing together, happy that everything is finally back to normal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said one more, but this chapter was getting too long and I had to break it up.
> 
> Actually one more, I promise haha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd actually accidentally deleted half of this today when I updated this morning bahaha. I think I rewrote it even better though! Please enjoy :)

Robbie is so happy. He smiles as he dozes in the warm sunlight. It was probably going to be the last hot day of the year, the summer had gone by so fast. He and Sportacus' last two months of domestic bliss have been the happiest he's been in his entire life. He wouldn't change a thing.

Even the recent horde attacks have been mild, and Robbie has been able to incorporate himself into the villagers' defense like never before. He's remodeled his slingshot weapon to simply incapacitate dragons now, and has been able to build several replicates of the machine. Most of the villagers have been overjoyed with the new option to not kill dragons, and he has become somewhat of a minor celebrity in the town for his solution.

His thoughts drift to his mother. There's no doubt in his mind anymore that she would be proud of the man he is now. Who he's become. He smiles at the thought of her looking down on him and Sportacus. She would be so happy for him.

Robbie's warm calmness is broken by a sudden ambush by Sportacus himself. "HEY!" he yelps as he's suddenly covered in sand and seawater.

Sportacus giggles as he gives Robbie a big bear hug from where the man was sunbathing on a blanket and kisses his neck. "Glad to see you finally working on that tan, Thanatos, but when are you going to come play with me and the girls? The water feels amazing!"

"Yeah, I know that _now._ Thanks, babe." Robbie rolls his eyes at the man's excitement and blushes at his kisses. "Get off me you lug, the girls will see..."

"They're all the way on the other side of the hill..." Sportacus murmurs as he runs his hands down Robbie's sides. He smiles at the feeling of goosebumps under his cold touch and mouths at Robbie's collarbone.

Robbie's eyes slip closed at the sensations and he slides his hands up Sportacus' wet back. He smiles at the peacefulness of the moment, listening to the waves crash on the shore and Stephanie and Trixie laughing and splashing in the shallow waters.

The men suddenly sit up at the sound of fearful screaming, and Sportacus sprints up the hill with Robbie close behind. At the summit, Sportacus starts laughing despite himself as the girls run out of the water. He jogs lightly down into the sand to cradle the crying children in his arms. "It's alright, girls! They won't hurt you!"

Robbie pants at the top of the hill, waiting for his heartbeat to slow. He smiles in relief at the sight of Rufus standing in the shallows, head cocked to the side at the girls' reaction. He moves down to take Sportacus' place comforting the girls as the viking runs to meet his old friend.

"Rufus! Hey, buddy! Long time no see!" Sportacus joyfully splashes into the water to give the dragon a hug. Rufus clicks happily and shakes his ray fins in delight as Sportacus scritches under his neck. Sportacus turns to address the girls, "This is Rufus! See, there's nothing to be afraid of, I promise. He's harmless!"

The girls watch with wide, tear-stained eyes from behind Robbie's legs as Rufus follows Sportacus up onto the beach. The dragon lowers its head and slowly moves forward as Trixie steps towards them bravely. She raises a trembling hand up to the curious dragon and Sportacus smiles as he watches Rufus nuzzle her fingers. The dragon suddenly pulls away with crossed eyes when Trixie accidentally brushes their whiskers, and the girl giggles at the silly expression.

"Ooh, be careful, Trixie! Those feelers are sensitive!" He laughs as he pets Rufus' head apologetically.

Rufus shakes away the funny feeling and moves around them to greet the other two humans standing on the shore. Stephanie whimpers at their approach, so Robbie picks her up and holds her with one arm. "It's alright, Stephanie. They won't hurt you," he comforts the girl as he steps forward to pet Rufus' muzzle. "Hey there, cutie." He smiles at the old friend while Stephanie wraps her arms around his neck tighter, eyeing the huge beast nervously.

"Rufus!" The blue dragon whips its head at the playful voice of its human. "Hup, up!" Sportacus takes a running jump at Rufus' snout and lands in a handstand. They wag their tail and click excitedly as they lift him up like a seal, and Sportacus carefully balances on one hand as he spreads his limbs out like a star.

Stephanie giggles at the spectacle and Robbie tucks her hair behind her ear with an affectionate smile.

"WOW, can you teach me how to do that, Sportacus??" Trixie runs over as Sportacus dismounts with a flip.

He laughs, "Sure Trixie! But let's start small, shall we?" and lifts her up onto Rufus' back before hopping up himself. He kneels behind the excited girl and grabs ahold of the dorsal fins for balance. "Alright, Rufus! Hup, go on!"

Rufus wags their tail and starts carefully running across the sand. They waddle up over the hill and down the other side to frolic in grass, clicking playfully. Trixie squeals in delight, laughing as she wraps her arms around Sportacus' waist.

Robbie carries Stephanie up to the top of the hill and they both smile, watching the dragon and its riders go around and around in circles over the grassy knolls.

"Can I try?" she speaks up shyly as the dragon slowly comes to a stop before them.

Sportacus grins widely at the antics, but his smile softens at the Stephanie's bravery. "Of course!"

The five of them play on the beach and in the grass for the rest of the afternoon. The sky remains clear and the weather warm until the sun begins to set, throwing red light against the cliffside once again. Robbie cleans up after dinner around the campfire in the old cavern while Sportacus lays out blankets and pillows on the stone floor.

"Alright girls, time for bed!" Robbie calls to the kids running around in the grass, being gently chased by Rufus.

"Aw, already?" Trixie complains as she enters the cave.

"Can Rufus stay the night?" Stephanie asks with a smile as Rufus walks behind her, yellow eyes drooping tiredly. The men had never seen the dragon actually look exhausted before.

Sportacus smiles over at Robbie, who returns the look affectionately, and tells them, "Well, Rufus can decide that for themself... but maybe if you move quick, they'll lay down with you two!" Sportacus corrals the giggling girls into their fluffy blankets and watches Rufus curl up next to them. Before long, all three of them are out like a light, worn out after the long day.

Robbie doesn't take long to crawl into bed himself, and after he puts the fire out, Sportacus moves to snuggle up behind him on their side of the nest of blankets. Robbie sighs happily at the warm body pressed against him and relaxes as he watches the stars blink outside the mouth of the cave. Sportacus curls his arm around his waist and admires the way the moonlight glints off Robbie's jet black hair in the darkness. He kisses the back of his neck before tucking his head there to breathe in the familiar scent of Robbie's skin as he drifts off quickly.

Robbie smiles languidly in his bliss, listening to the slow breaths around him in the silence. He probably won't fall asleep for awhile, knowing his relentless insomnia, but he doesn't mind. Time could stand still in this moment and he'd be happy for eternity, laying here in Sportacus' arms. The man he loves.

He thinks about how long it took for them to get where they are now. How long he's waited for this, and how perfect things turned out. It was a painful journey, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world. He's been luckier than he ever could have dreamed.

A short while later, Sportacus is awoken by a jolt from Robbie. He's alert in seconds as the other man sits up in their blankets. "Robbie?" he whispers in concern, squinting in the darkness as the other man jumps up and runs outside the cave. He spots what he's running towards and smiles before looking over at where Rufus was blinking blearily at the commotion.

"Watch the girls, Rufus. We'll be right back," he whispers as he digs in one of the larger knapsacks he'd lugged up on the hike.

Robbie grins as he stops in the grass, watching a small shadow blot out the moon and stars as it soars around in the sky. His dragon spirals down to where he was waiting, flapping its wings a couple times to land in front of him.

"Steinunn..." He feels his eyes getting misty as the dragon moves forward to nuzzle him, a purr rolling deep in their chest. "It's been too long, friend," he whispers as he strokes the scales at the base of their horns.

Steinunn lifts their head and flicks their tongue out to slap his cheek. Robbie laughs and wipes away the single tear mixing with the burning sensation. He turns when Steinunn looks up at someone over his shoulder. When he sees what Sportacus is carrying in his arms, he throws his head back and cackles.

"You did _NOT."_

Sportacus giggles with an impish smile. "You thought I'd get rid of this?"

Steinunn moves forward to sniff at the familiar leather of the saddle they had worn months ago.

"Why did you even bring this thing?" Robbie smiles at the nostalgia as he runs his fingers over the old leather.

Sportacus blushes. "Well... I knew it was a long shot... but it was a possibility I couldn't pass up." He smiles up at the purple dragon in the darkness. "Whaddaya say, Steinunn? Willing to take us for a ride?"

They just blink their yellow-green eyes and flick their tongue in response.

Robbie chuckles. "Well, let's see if I remember how to do this..." Steinunn lowers their head to allow Robbie to start attaching the saddle. He tightens the straps and takes his time double checking all the buckles. "Are you sure about this?" he asks Sportacus, placing a hand on his cheek as he walks up beside him.

Sportacus smiles back at him in excitement. "Are you kidding? C'mon, let's go!" He kisses Robbie on the cheek before hoisting him up onto Steinunn's back. He hops up himself and snuggly seats himself behind Robbie.

"Okay, let's go Steinunn..." Robbie pats their flank and tightens his grip on the handholds nervously. He laughs when Sportacus squeezes his arms around his waist as Steinunn begins to flap their wings and raise off the ground.

"Wuhh-oh!" Sportacus holds on tight as the dragon leans to turn them around. His stomach is doing flips as they ascend over the moonlit waves. He tucks his chin onto Robbie's shoulder and his eyes go wide at the exhilaration of being so high in the air.

Robbie leans his head against Sportacus as the wind ruffles their hair. This was an oddly familiar feeling, being with Steinunn again over the ocean, but infinitely better now that he has someone to share the experience with. He recalls that stormy day he and Steinunn had flown together to save Sportacus. It wasn't a particularly fond memory. He had only used this saddle out of panicked desperation, and he never actually wanted to kill that other dragon. In fact, he's just thankful that he even made it out of that situation alive. He was so close to slipping right off and falling into the ocean himself.

The memory of watching Sportacus fall hits him like a ton of bricks, the image forever burned in his mind. He brings his hand up to where Sportacus had his arms around him, just to remind himself that he was still here. That everything is fine. He didn't lose him.

Steinunn levels out finally and spreads their wings to glide on the cool night air.

Sportacus brings his hand up to wipe an errant tear on Robbie's cheek with a concern look. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks softly.

Robbie smiles through teary eyes and whispers back, "I'm... just so glad you're here."

Sportacus understands the deeper meaning and hugs him close. "I'm always going to be right here, Robbie. I'll be by your side for the rest of our lives." He looks deep into those beautiful silvery eyes and speaks with earnest emotion, "I love you."

Robbie's eyes flutter at the implication of his words. A few tears slip down his cheeks as he smiles lovingly back at Sportacus. He runs his fingers through those golden locks and turns to kiss him. "I love you too. Forever."

They kiss again passionately as Steinunn glides low over the ocean. The moonlight glitters on their dark iridescent scales, and sparkles over the expanse of rolling waves under the starry sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos is the Greek personification of death (LOL). AO3 user CarolineAlmit pointed out to me that vikings worship the Nordic gods (duh) and I'm totally going to own up to that dumb mistake hahaha, but oh well, I'm not going to go back and change everything now. Just imagine this island is in the Aegean Sea lmao.
> 
> Anyway, this is the actual ending. I want to thank everyone who left comments and kudos! You guys really keep us writers going and I couldn't have done this without all of your support.
> 
> I consider this fic a gift to the LazyTown fandom for all that it has done for me. Thank you.


End file.
